In Your Arms
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: After Prom everything is different. Everyone struggles. Everyone fights for happiness. Meredith/Addison with George/Callie and Cristina/Burke. The sequel to 'When I Fall'.
1. On Our Own

_so here is the first chapter of When I Fall's sequel :) i hope you like it!!_

**In Your Arms**

**Chapter One – On Our Own**

Meredith sat in her bath. Her skin was red from scrubbing, her hands and toes wrinkled, and the water was cold. The plug pulled and the water drained away.

She shivered and turned the tap again, scolding hot water fell into the bath. Her skin burned at the touch but she ignored the pain, preferring to feel the numb of emotion. She reached for the soap.

It had been an almost full bottle of shower gel when she got home, and now she squeezed the last drops of her Lemongrass and Lime gel into her cupped palm. She rubbed her palms together and the liquid bubbled white, again she covered herself in the soap, scrubbing violently at her skin with the bath pouf. An hour later she was climbing into her bed.

Denny had died. Izzie had cut his LVAD wire and he died. Izzie had quit.

She'd slept with Addison. Behind Arizona's back. Behind Finn's back.

So Meredith had fled the hospital. Fin had looked at Addison, and so had she, she needed to know what was going to happen, but then Arizona had looked at her. And Meredith ran. She ran after Izzie and George and Alex, and Arizona followed her.

"_Meredith? Where are you going?"_

"_Home. I need to… I can't… Izzie…"_

Arizona had nodded and Meredith went home.

Izzie was in the bathroom across the hall, lying on the floor in her big pink dress, her hair still up, her make up running.

She refused to do anything. She just lay on the bathroom floor, crying. George said they needed to give her space and he went to bed, but Meredith knew he wasn't sleeping. Alex found pillows and a blanket and slept outside the bathroom door, so he would be ready if Izzie needed him.

But Meredith had just felt dirty. So she went to her own bathroom, and she ran a bath and she tried helplessly to wash away the smell and touch of Addison Montgomery.

As Meredith lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling she wondered briefly where Addison was; if she had gone with Finn or if she had stayed at the hospital. She wasn't quite sure which would be better; Addison with Finn or Addison with Arizona.

But it didn't really matter. All that mattered was Addison was not here. Meredith wouldn't be able to make it through the night if Addison was here.

She fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Addison lay in the bottom bunk of an on call room; she'd changed into scrubs, and had taken her hair out. She raised her hand to her head and groaned quietly. The door opened and Callie walked in.

"If you're here to bitch to me, or yell at me or anything like that, please, go away."

"I'm not." said Callie, "I get it. I see how you look at her. You love her."

Addison moaned in frustration, "I do."

"Here," Callie held out a hand, Addison's panties and stocking were in them, "I found them in that exam room."

Addison reached for them, "Thanks." She said,

Callie sat on the bed next to her, "You ok?"

"No." Addison wiped her eyes,

"Do you want me to stay? Or do you need some time?"

"I was going to go home, to curl up in bed and cry into my pillow. But I can't. I can't go to my own house because it's not mine. It's Meredith's. And even if I could go home, I couldn't cry there. Stevens lost her fiancé. He died tonight, and here I am crying that I had adulterous sex with the love of my life."

Callie placed a hand over Addison's and gave it a small squeeze, "Stay here Addison, Grey doesn't have work tomorrow; you can stay here."

Addison nodded, "Thanks Callie."

Callie nodded and stood, "I'm heading over their, to George, but I'll let you know if Meredith's coming here ok?"

"Ok."

Callie left and Addison rolled over. She started to cry.

"_Addison… Is she… Is ok?"_

_Addison smiled and held the newborn infant, "She's perfect Meredith, perfect." She walked over and sat on the side of Meredith's bed, setting the baby in Meredith's arms._

"_She's so small." Murmured Meredith,_

_Ellis, who was sitting on Meredith's other side, ran a hand through her daughter's hair, "She's beautiful Meredith."_

_Meredith looked up, "Can you… Christopher and Nathan are in the waiting room... could you get them?"_

_Ellis nodded and left._

"_You don't have to give her up Mere," Said Addie, "We could keep her. I can finish my intern year and then quit. I don't need to work, I have a trust fund. We can raise her together, and you can finish school. You don't have to give her up."_

"_Yes I do." Meredith whimpered, "She deserves better than me."_

_Addison's eyes stung with tears, "We could be a family Mere."_

"_No Addie, we couldn't. I'm sorry."_

* * *

Addison knocked on Finn's door wrapped in her white coat.

"Addison, come in."

She stepped into the warmth of his waiting room and shivered,

"Finn…"

"I don't know what happened last night…" Finn cut her off, "Between you and Meredith. We never said that we were… exclusive."

"But you have plans." Sighed Addie,

"I didn't say I wasn't pissed off."

Addison looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I slept with her." She said, "I'm the cheating bitch again, I know I am, but Finn I want you to know that it's not something that… I'm in love with her, but she wasn't ready for me… and you asked me out and I just wanted to forget about her and… I'm so sorry Finn."

He stood still, "Please leave."

Addison nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I know." He said, "I know. Just get out. Don't tell me you love her, go tell her that."

"Goodbye Finn."

"Bye Addison."

"I'm… I really am sorry."

"So am I."

**tbc!**


	2. Forget the World

_heyy, so i hope you like this chapter, i dunno, i'm not really sure if i like but i'm having more lucky with chap three so that's good :P_

**Chapter Two –Forget the World**

Addison woke in her bedroom in Mere's attic and groaned. She pulled on sweats and waited by the window until she saw Meredith's car pull out with George and Meredith in it.

She shuffled through the house ignoring Izzie who looked set upon flooding the kitchen with muffins and got ready for her day. She set off for work, still in her sweats, and upon arrival at the hospital she made her way straight to the Chief's office, telling him she needed the day off for drinking.

As she walked out of his office, she passed Arizona.

"Addison, have you seen Meredith?"

Addison glanced up "No." she said thickly,

She walked away and stepped into an elevator. It moved down one floor, then the doors opened and Meredith walked in.

"What are you wearing?" Meredith asked with her eyebrows raised,

Addison blushed, "Clothes."

Meredith walked in a little closer, "That's my Dartmouth shirt."

"Meredith…"

Meredith stepped away with a sigh, "We need to talk about it don't we?"

Addison nodded, "But not today." She said, "Today I'm going to do some drinking."

"Addie."

"You can't stop me; I broke up with my perfect planning boyfriend last night and I..."

"You broke up with Finn?"

"I did." Meredith failed to hide her soft smile; Addison ignored it though, choosing instead to say, "Your girlfriend is looking for you."

The doors opened again and Meredith walked off without another word.

* * *

At lunch that day Meredith walked through the cafeteria, she had just got back from checking on Izzie (who wasn't actually home) and she needed to find Arizona.

"Meredith!" Meredith turned and saw the blonde wheel over to her, "I have been looking for you all day."

"Yea." Meredith nodded, "I was busy, patients and Izzie…"

Arizona nodded and led Meredith through the hospital into an empty stair well, "Meredith… what exactly happened at prom?"

"Zona…" Meredith whispered,

"You slept with her?"

Meredith nodded, "Arizona I'm sor-"

"No. Don't apologise."

"Ok."

They paused, "I didn't mean to hurt you Zona, and I really am sorry if I have." Meredith spoke quickly,

Zona glared at her, "I'll see you later, Meredith." She walked away and tears formed in her eyes, "Damn it." She whispered under her breath,

* * *

After that day Meredith was exhausted, but she had to go to Joe's to find Addison. If she was right, her favourite red-head would still be there drinking beers and martinis. When she entered the bar she found she was right. Addison sat at a table in front of a basket of muffins that she ate from steadily as she cried to Bailey through mouthfuls.

Meredith walked up behind them and heard the end of Addison's ramblings.

"I am desirable, Amanda."

"Miranda."

"Right." Addison looked at Joe who was collecting the empty glasses from the table, "Joe, I'm desirable right?"

"You're always desirable." Meredith spoke; Addison jumped and turned around,

"Meredith…" She whispered tearily, "You came."

Meredith smiled faintly, "Come on Addison, you need to get home now."

Addison smiled and jumped down from her stool; she stumbled over her feet and fell into Meredith, who helped set her upright and walked her outside to the Jeep.

"I love you Meredith." Addison told her once they started driving, "I'm in love with you, and I screwed up, because I broke you and then I screwed you at prom like some skanky teenager, and I broke up with my almost perfect boyfriend, with his plans, and your girlfriend asked me questions about you."

She started to cry, "We're never going to be happy are we? I lost my chance with you haven't I Meredith?"

Meredith sighed slightly, "I love you Addison." She told her softly,

They arrived home and Meredith patiently helped Addison to the house and up the stairs, into Meredith bedroom. She led her into the en suite and started the bath.

Addison looked at her oddly as Meredith the pulled the Dartmouth shirt and the sweatpants from her body.

"Meredith…"

"It's just a bath." Meredith said as she knelt down to slowly pull Addison's peach coloured panties to the floor.

Addison nodded and shivered, suddenly cold after having all her clothes stripped off. Meredith stopped the running water and started to pull off her own clothes. When they were both undressed Meredith helped steady Addie as she stepped into the tub and sat in the water before Meredith got in herself.

She reached for the new bottle of berry scented soap and squirted some in her small hands. Addison moaned slightly as Meredith rubbed the cool gel over her back, but gasped as Mere's hands moved to her breasts.

"Meredith." She whimpered,

Meredith didn't react; she just continued to bathe them both.

After twenty minutes Meredith stepped out of the bath and dried herself with a towel before wrapping her small body in a dressing gown. There was a knock at Meredith's bedroom door and she looked over at Addie who still sat in the bath.

"I'll be back in a minute." She murmured, securing her dressing gown.

At her bedroom door stood Arizona, Meredith paused, "I thought you were George." She stepped aside and they walked into the room. Meredith sat on her bed but Arizona stayed standing.

"I'm not proud of what I did Zona… Being a cheater, I hate that I did that to you. You deserve better than that." She paused and Arizona looked at her, "I am sorry… sorry about the avoiding, about prom… I'm sorry I did that."

Arizona moved and sat next to Meredith on the bed, "I know." She whispered,

"We're over." Stated Meredith,

"Yea, we are."

A door opened and Meredith shut her eyes as Arizona looked over to the en suite door, Addison stood wrapped in a towel her body still dripping with water.

"Oh."

Arizona stood, "Goodbye Meredith." She left and Addison walked over to Meredith who still had her eyes shut.

"We broke up."

Addison nodded. Silently they got dressed into old shirts and sweat pants then climbed into Meredith's bed. Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith's form and they drifted off into a half sleep.

"I love you Addison." Meredith mumbled.

"Mmm." Addie smiled, "I'm glad you broke up with Arizona."

"I'm glad you broke up with Finn." Countered Meredith,

Addison nuzzled Meredith's neck and pressed a soft kiss there, "I love you too, Meredith."

**review :)**

*is sleepy* i hope you liked it. next chapter MARK yayayay


	3. I Don't Quite Know

_Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter, sorry for the delay :P_

**Chapter Three – I Don't Quite Know**

Addison squeaked down the attic stairs and saw George pull himself up from the floor under them.

"I was having a great dream and you ruined it." One of the best dreams she'd had in a while actually. Her, Meredith and a bed.

"Sorry." George snapped, "It's all these boxes, there's no room for the boxes, Callie's bringing her stuff over and there's all these boxes."

Addison nodded and Meredith came out from her room, "What's going on?"

"George is being noisy." Addison said,

"There's no room for these boxes!"

Meredith nodded as the bathroom door opened and Callie walked out in a deep red towel.

"You guys might want to wait a while, there's no more hot water." Callie said, walking to a box and going through the clothes.

Addison stood and started shifting the attic stairs, pushing them up out of their way, another door opened and Izzie stood in the hallway.

"Hey, can I get a ride with you guys to the hospital?"

"You're going to the hospital?" Asked Addie,

"Yea, I'm, I'm goin' to go in, talk to the chief, and see about coming back." They looked at her and Izzie nodded, "Anyway, just let me know when you're leaving." She went back into her room and Callie straightened up,

"This is good, Izzie's coming back."

"This is good." Agreed Addison,

George frowned at Callie, "That's my towel."

"Oh right." Callie smiled, she walked to him and removed the towel, Addison and Meredith quickly averted their eyes.

George took the towel and walked into the bathroom. "Wow." Laughed Callie, "He's really moody in the mornings."

"Yea." Grinned Meredith awkwardly,

"God Meredith could you have warned me it's this loud here." boomed a rough voice, "Whoa." Mark appeared in the hall and his eyes took in Callie, "Hey there."

Callie glared at him and walked past to get to George's room. Addison turned to glare at Meredith, "Seriously?!"

"I told you he wanted to move here, he just doesn't have a place yet."

Addison rolled her eyes and Mark smirked, "Who's the hot chick."

"George's girlfriend." Addison snapped,

Mark smiled and turned to Meredith, "What is this Mere, a sorority house?"

Addison glared at him, "Excuse us." She took Meredith's hand and yanked her into her bedroom, "What the hell is he doing here?" she hissed,

"He's only staying for a couple of days, he'll get his own place soon enough."

"But why is he here? He could've stayed in a hotel." She whined,

Meredith smirked "He's my friend Addie, and he's your friend too."

"Meredith I think that-"

Meredith shut her up by pressing her lips to Addison's. Addie moaned and pulled back, "I thought we we're going to wait before we started dating."

"This isn't dating, this is kissing."

Addison lent forward and her hands moved through Mere's mousy locks. The door opened and Mark smirked.

"Mind if I join?"

Addison groaned, "This is exactly why I don't want him here."

Meredith laughed and walked away, "He's Mark." She said simply,

Once alone Addison gave Mark a threatening look, "You sleep with Meredith again, and I swear to God Mark I will-"

"Relax Addie; I won't touch your girlfriend."

"She's not- we're not-"

Mark laughed and walked away, "Well in that case I guess I could…"

"Mark!" Addison rushed after him,

* * *

Addison groaned as she sat down next to Callie on a stray gurney, Callie looked up from her chart, "Problems?"

"I am working with Arizona Robbins." Addison groaned. Callie snorted, "There's this little girl, Meagan, she's Bailey and Robbins' patient. She can't feel pain, so of course I'm called in… it's usually caught early."

"Are you still on the case?"

"No. I have the feeling Bailey called me without telling Robbins, she wasn't as welcoming to my input."

Callie grinned, "I wonder why."

Addison looked over at you, "I don't get what George sees in you." And she walked away while Callie just laughed,

George walked through the hall, "Hey, uh, Callie?"

"Yea?"

"Are… Are you moving in?"

Callie frowned, "Not permanently."

"Good."

Callie looked at him slowly, "Are you freaking out?"

"No I just-"

"George, look, I know you're not ready to move in, I know you're not ready to say 'I love you', but if you're freaking out, I can take it, so just tell me."

George sat down and took Callie's hand, she looked at him, and her eyes searched his.

"I'm not freaking out… I just… I'm ready to… I'm ready to say…" He took a deep breath, "I love you Callie Torres."

Callie's lips stretched into a smile, "George."

"I'm in love with you." He said again,

Callie pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Meredith grinned as she walked down a hall. Mark was standing at the other end grinning back at her.

She accepted his hug and kiss on the cheek, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to 'see Seattle'."

"Seattle's boring." Smirked Mark, "You're much more fun."

Meredith laughed, "Not happening."

"Oh but it's already happened." He grinned, "It's happened alot."

"Not happening anymore."

He smirked and caressed her cheek, "I miss pregnant horny Meredith."

Meredith laughed and raised her hand to his, "I bet you do."

Addison walked down a corridor, and was about to turn a corner as she saw Meredith and Mark laughing and flirting. She fell back around the corner and lent on a wall before walking off in the direction she'd come.

"Hey Grey!" yelled Alex from down the hall, "Lost a kid, help me look for her before she bleeds out in a bathroom."

"What's her name?" Mere called,

"Meagan."

"Bye Mark." Meredith smirked, "Go find somebody else's pants to get into."

They went off in opposite directions. Meredith changed floors searching all over calling out Meagan's name.

"Meagan? Meagan?!" She opened a supply closet, "Meagan? Oh." Addison sat on a box in the closet, obviously crying, "Addie-"

"Weren't you just up on three?"

"I was. We lost a patient, a little girl."

"Look Meredith, why don't you pick a floor and stay on it, and I'll pick a floor and stay on that, 'cause I really need a moment or two without you." She resisted the urge to wipe her eyes and continued to talk, "You show up in my dreams, your ex's show up at my work, really you're everywhere and I just need a moment or two without you."

Meredith walked in, "I get that." She said, but she walked forward and sat on Addison's lap, smoothing back her red hair, "I can ask Mark to go to a hotel."

Addison looked up at her, "It looked like you were asking him to an on-call room earlier."

Meredith sighed, "I'm not going to sleep with him again Addie."

"Meredith…"

"No, listen Addie. We may be not be dating right now, but I am done. No more boys, no more Mark, no more Arizona. I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. I love you, and I am not going to jeopardize that again."

Addison looked at her, "You want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Meredith smooth back her hair, "What can I say Addie, you're it for me, you're my one."

Addison smiled, "Thank you Meredith."

Meredith grinned and hugged her closely, "I'm never going to let you go."

"You better not." Addison murmured back, Meredith squeezed her a bit tighter and pressed a kiss to Addie's neck.

"I'll kick Mark out, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Addison laughed, "Thanks Baby."

**Review :):)**


	4. Not Enough

here's the next chapter for you :) i really should have been reading my text for Extension English and doing Homework, but i love you all too much, lol (but if i fail i will blame you all, hehe)

**Chapter Four – Not Enough**

Meredith woke up feeling horrible. Her eyes were heavy and her head was groggy. She groaned. Addison frowned at her and ran her fingers through Meredith's hair, "Mere? You ok?"

"Yea just… I'll be fine."

Addie frowned, "You sure Baby?"

Meredith sat up and ignored her brain yelling at her to lie back down and sleep for a year. They got ready and left for work.

Meredith went through rounds with the others, stopping every now and then wincing in pain and rubbing her stomach, she knew this feeling, and it terrified her.

"Woman troubles?" Cristina asked her,

"Not the kind you're thinking of." Meredith winced, "I need to talk to Addison."

They continued to round and Meredith continued to worry and wince in pain.

"You alright Doctor Grey?" Asked Bailey,

"Yea, I'm ok, I just need to… get something out of my head." She sat on the arm of a chair and took in deep breaths, Addison walked through the hall,

"You ok Mere?" She bent down and took Meredith's hands,

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine." Arizona walked passed and made a point of not looking at them, Meredith sighed and Addie squeezed her hands.

"I'm fine Addie, go."

Addison stood and walked to Bailey, "Dr. Bailey, can I ha-" She broke off, staring through the window into the conference room, "Oh my God."

Derek glanced up from his chart as he sat at the nurses' station, "Oh my God." He said slowly,

"Oh my God." Groaned Meredith as she felt tears of anxiety prick her eyes,

"Is that…"

"McSteamy." Grinned Cristina,

Meredith threw up.

* * *

"Mark what are you doing here?" Addison asked,

"What, you thought I was moving to Seattle for fun?" He smirked,

"There are plenty of other hospitals in Seattle Mark and –"

"None of them contain my favourite red head and blonde."

Addison groaned, "Go back to New York Mark."

Meredith looked on with Cristina and George. As she looked at Mark she felt her stomach twist, she shoved Cristina away and bent over, vomiting again.

"Holy crap, are you pregnant?!" Exclaimed Cristina, louder then necessary.

From here she was trying to disappear, Arizona's eyes jerked up, "Oh this is just perfect." She hissed sarcastically under her breath.

Addison stared at Meredith with wide eyes, then at Mark, "If this is you…"

Derek's eyes went black. "Mark." He growled,

Meredith's body convulsed and again her stomach content fell to the floor.

George and Cristina took her carefully away.

* * *

In an exam room Meredith lay on the table while Cristina used her hands to determine any tenderness in Meredith's abdomen.

"So who's the father?" she asked,

"I'm not pregnant." Meredith said,

"I didn't think I was pregnant when I was pregnant wither, but the fever, abdominal pain, non-stop vomiting..?"

"I'm not pregnant. I know pregnant."

"You don't know who the father is, do you?" Cristina smirked,

Meredith sighed, "It would have to be Mark's."

"You slept with McSteamy and didn't tell me?!"

Meredith sighed, "I can't be pregnant can I?"

Cristina grinned, taking pleasure in this, "With McBaby." She teased,

Meredith hissed and curled with the pain, "Was I this mean to you when you were pregnant?"

"I thought you said you weren't pregnant."

Bailey walked in, "She's not." Meredith sighed in relief, "We'll have to run some more tests."

* * *

Mark walked into Meredith's room, "Hey there sexy."

Meredith laughed, "Markey, guess what, I'm not pregnant."

"But you are on morphine?"

"Yu_p_."

He laughed, "I love you when you're high."

Meredith's nose scrunched, "You've never seen me high."

"Well," laughed Mark, "What can I say? I love you now."

"And I love you Markey." Meredith grinned, "You're like my older step brother I have inappropriate feelings for."

Mark laughed, "So if you're not growing another gorgeous girl in there what is wrong with you?"

"Appendicitis." Meredith nodded, "Mindy had Appendicitis a few months ago…"

Mark's pager went off, he looked at it, "Well I have to go Mere, I'll check in on you later." He gave her a wink and walked away.

Twenty minutes later Meredith still lay in bed, still high. Addison walked passed her open door.

"Addie!" she yelled out, "Addison!"

Addison stepped into the room, "You bellowed, Meredith."

"Hi."

"You definitely are, aren't you?" Addison took her chart and glanced over it, "You're not pregnant."

"Nope." Meredith looked at her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm not pregnant."

Addison raised her eyebrows, "You don't want to have a baby?"

"I want to have a baby with you, I don't want to have a baby with Mark." Her nose scrunched,

Addison swallowed, "With Mark?"

"You and Arizona can hardly get me pregnant."

Addison took a deep breath and reminded herself Meredith was on drugs.

"Addie?"

"Yea Baby?"

"We can have babies can't we? You want a baby, yea?"

Addison sat down and took Meredith's hand, "I think we have to be dating first."

Meredith grinned, "Dating."

Addison smiled, "Yes Mere, dating."

Meredith sat up, "Kissing."

Addison frowned and Meredith pulled her into a kiss, Addison smiled and kissed back.

"You might want to take you coat of before making out with patients." Callie smirked from the door way, "Or shut the door."

Addison pulled away, "Hey, Callie."

"Hi." She smiled before turning to Meredith, "And how are you, Little Miss Sunshine?"

"I'm going to go." Addie said,

"Bye Addie." Meredith smiled,

"I'll be back, Mere." Addison pressed a kiss to Mere's hair line and left,

"Are you to official now?" Asked Callie as she walked in,

"We're officially in love." Meredith said, "We're going to be together forever and have lots of little super-surgeon babies."

Callie laughed, "You too are sweet."

Meredith smiled, "You're pretty."

"Don't let your girlfriend hear you say that." Teased Callie,

"Addison is not my girlfriend yet." Meredith said, "She's just my one instead."

Callie smiled, "Your one. Huh."

"Yup, my one. My one true love. My one and only. My Addison Adrianne Montgomery." Callie laughed and let her friend ramble on.

**hope you liked it!! i dunno if i do... lol REVIEW!!!**


	5. Bursting Into Life

_here's a quick (and kinda short) update for you!_

******Chapter Five – Bursting Into Life**

Meredith and the interns stood in the locker room getting ready for their day of work, talking about Izzie and her 8.7 million dollar check she got from Denny in his will.

"She's losing it." Meredith said, "She almost battered and deep-fried an 8 and a half million dollar check this morning."

Cristina smiled wistfully, "With that kind of money, I'd buy my own hospital and stock it full of sick people. Vavuloplasties and ruptured aneurysms. Hmm."

George lent don and murmured to her, "You are a psycho, you know that, right?"

"I'm not the one with an 8 million dollar check I won't cash."

"Stop talking about me." Izzie said from behind the lockers where she sat, "I'm fine. I'm cleaning out my locker and I'm going home. Mere is the one with the problems."

Meredith looked up and Izzie walked around so they were all in the one section of the locker room, "What's wrong with me?"

"You keep making out with Addison but refuse to date her."

"You're still not with her?"

Alex smirked, "Dude, get yours already."

"She's scared."

"I am not scared." Meredith defended, "Cristina's the one with the problems, Burke's having more surgery today!"

Cristina glared at her, "Hey! I don't have problems, Burke is Burke, he'll be fine." They all looked at her, "Izzie's the one with the big check!"

* * *

Izzie walked through the halls of the hospital with George, trying to tell him she didn't need a baby sitter. A door ahead of them opened and Izzie saw a woman straddling a man, Addison walked out of the room.

"Are they having sex?"

"They were." Addison commented, "Divorced for five years, now they're just fighting."

George frowned, "They're divorced and they're still having sex?"

"Kinda like you and Mere." Izzie laughed, Addison gave her a look, "Oh that was rude, that was a rude thing to say, I'm sorry."

"Something you wanted Isobel?"

"No. I'm just hanging out with my baby sitter." Izzie indicated George,

"I'm not babysitting you." George said,

"You're so babysitting me."

Addison shook her head at their bickering and walked away,

* * *

Meredith sighed and fell into a chair, her patients, the stuck divorced couple, were now unstuck, but the man, Adam, was having surgery.

Addison walked over and sat next to her.

"We're as bad as them you know." Meredith said idly,

"What?"

"Those two have been divorced five years and still they're going at it like teens at the prom." Addison gave her a look, "So to speak."

"We haven't been-"

"We've been dancing around each other for years."

Addison sighed, "We really are like them aren't we?"

Meredith lent over, resting her head on Addison's shoulder, "I can't help it if you're irresistible."

"Irresistible?"

Meredith nodded, "You are. You're irresistible."

"So why are you resisting?"

Meredith laughed, "Because I don't want to ruin us. I don't want to rush it."

Addison turned her head and pressed a kiss to the top of Meredith's head, "I want you in my bed tonight." She whispered,

Meredith smiled and stood up, "I'm gonna go watch in the gallery, wanna come?"

Addison shook her head, "I'll see you at home."

* * *

Later that night Meredith rolled onto her back breathing heavily, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Wow." Addison breathed, "That was…"

"Yea."

Addie grinned and rolled onto her side, smirking lustfully at Meredith, "So, are we a couple yet?"

Meredith laughed, "I don't know, I'm not convinced."

"Not convinced?"

Meredith gave her a coy grin, "Maybe you better persuade me."

Addison laughed, but she rolled over, on top of Meredith and claimed the blonde's lips once more, her hands wandering down her body.

**review!**

**~oh, btw, i will be writing a sequel to my oneshot '_L.A. and Lesbians_' if you haven't read it, check it out and review.**

**~and also Mer/Add ill get together really /soon/ but NOT QUITE YET**

**~oh and also, if u missed the brief mention, Burke told Derek about the tremor and had a second surgery to fix it, so there is none of that drama in this fic.**


	6. Let's Waste Time

_hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'll try to write more over the next couple of days._

**Chapter Six – Let's Waste Time**

Addison moaned loudly, her hands clenched in Meredith's hair as the blonde's teeth grazed over her expertly.

Meredith's hands moved down and up Addison's thighs, opening them a bit more, to give her a better access.

"God." Gasped Addison, "_Mere_."

Meredith smiled and continued to tease and torture Addison's body,

"Meredith… Mere, please." Addison begged,

Meredith moved her hand and slipped two fingers into Addison, whose hips bucked violently as she let out a strangled cry of ecstasy.

The door opened and a woman walked in, "Addison- Oh my God!"

At the foreign voice Addison's head flew up, "Nancy?!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing one of the blankets to cover her naked body with.

"I'll… wait outside." The strange woman left and Meredith looked over at Addison,

"Who the hell is that?"

"Nancy. She's Derek's sister."

"Then why is she here?" Meredith asked as she climbed up Addison's body and started to press kisses to Addison's neck,

Addison shifted and kissed Mere softly on the lips, "Because she's my family, and she's no doubt been sent to find out about the divorce." Addison got up leaving Meredith pouting on the bed, "Don't look at me like that, if anyone should be frustrated here, it's me."

Meredith laughed and watched as Addison pulled on panties and sweat pants before realizing she didn't have a shirt to wear, Meredith threw her the Dartmouth top Addison constantly claimed as her own.

"Thanks." She pulled it on then crawled back over the bed and pressed a short kiss to Meredith's lips,

She got back up and walked out of Meredith's bedroom door, "Nancy." She grinned and the two women hugged, "Did mum send you?"

"No, you bailed on Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and you're living with fetuses and you divorced Derek and then there's the slutty intern in there who had her head between your legs."

"She's not slutty."

Nancy just smiled, "And speaking of the slutty intern, since when did you become a lesbian?"

Addison glared and pulled Nancy by the wrist down the hall, "I didn't _become_ a lesbian."

"Well that explains the divorce, not Mark, but the divorce."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Nancy."

"Oh stop pretending you don't love me." smiled Nancy,

"Why aren't you with Derek?" Addison asked as the two walked down the hall and down the stairs,

"Oh please Addison, he lives in a trailer, you may be living with interns like it's a sorority house but at least it's a _house_.

"And you want to stay here?" Addison asked,

"I'm your sister, why wouldn't I stay with you?"

"Ex-sister, Derek and I are divorced, and you just called the owner of this house a slut. Twice."

"Fine, the promiscuous intern."

* * *

Derek sat in the empty hallway the interns usually occupied, he sighed and lent against the wall behind him. Meredith walked through eating the last of her lunch.

"Hey," she smiled as she saw him,

"Hey."

"I met your sister last night." She sat down on the gurney next to him,

Derek frowned, "Last night?"

"She came around. I think she thought that my house, however full of slutty interns it may be, is better then a trailer."

"You're not slutty."

Meredith snorted, "Of course I am. Derek, I hate to tell you this, but I've been lusting after Addison for a long time, she must have really loved you Derek because I was all set to have an affair with her."

Derek gave her a look,

"Sorry."

He sighed, "Nancy went to see her first."

"She did."

"Addison cheated one me." He sighed, "More then once it seems."

"I said I was all set for it, doesn't mean she was."

"She still slept with Mark."

Meredith smirked, and rested her head on Derek's shoulder, "Oh come on Derek. You all but shoved her into his arms. And he… Well Mark really loves her."

"Meredith-"

"I get it Derek, they hurt you. But Addison broke him. He's in love with her and she turned his best friend against him. Besides, who hasn't slept with Mark once or twice, he's a whore."

Derek laughed, "He was a slutty intern."

"Indeed he was." Meredith smirked, "But he was good for some things."

Derek cringed, "Meredith."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But really Derek, everyone sleeps with Mark, it's practically a rite of passage."

Derek wrapped his arm around Meredith, "It's a mess isn't it?" He asked, "Mark loves Addison, she loves you, you love her but…"

"You're still there, being McDreamy."

Derek nodded, "I'm in love with you Meredith."

"I know Derek. I love you too, I'm just not," She sighed, "…I'm in love with Addie."

He kissed the top of her forehead, "Doesn't matter." He sighed, "I'm fine."

"You may be fine Derek, but you're not happy." Meredith told him, "You won't happy until you get some space. You just need to get away. Away from Addie and me and Mark. Just away."

"You're a surgeon Mere, not a shrink."

Meredith laughed softly, "I just know messed up relationships." They pulled away from there embrace and Meredith stood up, "I'll see you around." She started to walk away,

"Meredith!" Derek called after her,

She turned, "Yea?"

"If she makes you happy… If you really love her, well I know she really loves you. Stop wasting time, be happy with her."

Meredith nodded, "I will Derek."

**review!!**

**Did you like this chapter? I'm not sure about it. meh.**

**MER/ADD will be official SOOOOO soon, just you wait!  
**


	7. I Need Your Grace

_Here guys, i hope you like this one, i have this small feeling you might, hehe_

**Chapter 7 - I Need Your Grace**

Meredith frowned at her pager. She moved through the halls of the hall way and met Callie outside a women's bathroom.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, Addison's in there, she's crying, I thought maybe it would be better if you..."

"Oh. Yea. Thanks Callie." Meredith gave her a small smile,

"Oh hey, uhh, I found a place; I'll be out of your house soon."

Meredith nodded, "Great." She pointed to the door, "I should…" She walked into the bathroom and bent down to look under the stall doors, she saw Addison sitting on the floor.

"Addie?" She asked, "You okay?"

"Mere?" Addison shrugged and tried to hide the tears on her voice, failing miserably, "I'm ok, I'm fine. I'm good."

"Don't make me crawl under this stall Addie." The door opened slowly and Mere saw Addison sitting there crying softly, "You're not okay."

Addison stood and walked to the sinks, staring at her reflection in the mirror, "I don't know why. There's no reason that this should affect me this much. I'm used to this I am but…"

"Used to what?"

"My patient, this lovely woman, yesterday she's just as healthy as can be and today… today her baby's dead." Addie cried,

"Oh Addison." Meredith moved to her and hugged her, Addison held onto Meredith tightly, crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid." She mumbled,

"No you're not." Meredith told her, "You're being you. And you are a wonderful person who cares so much about her patients. There is nothing stupid in that Addie. Okay?"

Addison pulled away and nodded, "Ok." She wiped her eyes, and fixed herself up, "How did you know I was here?"

"Callie paged me."

Addison nodded, "I should be used to this."

Meredith sighed softly, "And I should be used to Mark making snide comments about my love life, but I'm not."

Addison laughed, "Thanks Mere."

"It's ok Addie," Meredith gave her a soft kiss on the lips; "I love you."

Addison smiled, "I love you too."

They kissed again, "You ok now?"

"I'm ok."

"Good. Because I have to study up on how to turn a penis into a vagina or Mark will make BDSM jokes."

Addison nodded, "I should go tell my patient…" She sighed, and the two walked from the bathroom, almost running into Callie,

"You okay?" She asked Addie,

"Yea… I just needed a minute." She said, "Thanks Callie,"

Meredith gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off, Callie watching amused after her, "You two are really sweet, you know?"

"You and George are sweet." Addison told her, "I think he really loves you."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I mean you're living together-"

"With three other people."

"Ok, but he's volunteering to live with four women, one of whom is his boss, and two of whom treat him like a sister."

"It doesn't matter anymore… I have my own place now."

"So ask him to move in with you, it's the next step, and a bit more intimate then at the house." Addison said, "Unless of course, you don't want to live with him."

"I do." Callie said quickly, "It's just… We haven't been dating for long; I don't think he's ready."

Addison nodded, "I can understand that."

"How long have you known Meredith?" Callie asked suddenly,

"Almost ten years, why?"

"I don't know… I guess I was just wondering how long it takes to get to where you are in your relationship."

Addison snorted, "We're not dating. Meredith says she doesn't want to rush things."

"Rush?"

"She doesn't' want to jump into a relationship in case we ruin it. She wants to ease into it." Meredith's words echoed in her mind _'There's too much water under thing or whatever,'_ she had said one night when Addison asked again what they were doing,

"Is that what you were upset about?" Callie asked curiously,

"No."

"What was it?"

They stopped outside their patient's room and Addison sighed, "I have to tell those perfectly happy people… I have to tell them their baby has died."

Callie swallowed and placed a hand on Addison's shoulder and squeezed softly.

* * *

Meredith sat in a booth at Joe's bar with Mark, she smiled at him as they talked about her daughter, Mindy hadn't seen Uncle Mark in a long time.

"I don't think she remembers you." Meredith sighed, "You haven't seen her in so long."

"Her birthday is soon though, I'll see her then."

Meredith looked at him curiously, "This is coming from the man who needs to be told when Christmas is every year. How the hell do you remember my daughter's birthday?"

Hey grinned sheepishly, "Addison told me."

Meredith laughed and took a drink from her beer, "Of course."

There was a short silence which was broken my Mark smirking at Meredith seductively, "So this could be just a drink. Or this could be more than a drink."

"I am not sleeping with you."

"Oh but you enjoy sleeping with me."

"I'm not going to have sex with you Mark, not again. I can't keep hurting her like that."

A beeping sounded and Mark pulled out his pager, "Saved by the bell." He smirked and finished the last of his beer, then clipped his pager to his belt, "Order me another beer."

Meredith shook her head at him and walked to the bar. She saw Addison sitting alone fiddling with her necklace.

"I gave you that." Meredith said, "I gave you that the day after Mindy was born."

"I know."

Meredith sat down and bit her lip, "Are you still upset about your patient?"

"Yes." Addison murmured, "No… Kind of. "

"Can I help?"

Addison looked up, "Meredith do you love me, I mean really love me."

"Addie, you know I do."

"You're in love with me?"

"Addison-"

"Please Mere,"

"Yes Addie, I love you. I'm in love with you." Meredith frowned, "What's this all about?"

"I want to spend my life with you Mere, and we're only going to do that if you let yourself love me."

"Addie-"

"Go out with me. Let me take you to dinner and take me to lunch. Let's get joint invitations to other peoples weddings and be that perfect poster couple that everyone loves and hates at the same time. Let's stay up all night in bed just talking and have sex in the shower and dance to our favourite songs. Let's pick out rings and get married and have babies and grow old. Let us be together Meredith; stop thinking about Derek and Mark and Arizona and Finn. Stop thinking about how we may have hurt each other in the past and start thinking about us in our future. Because I love you Meredith Grey, I am in love with you, and I want to marry you, and I want to have children with you, and I want to tell my daughter that she can finally call me Mummy after almost nine years of being her Aunty Addison, and I want us to have a son named Mathew and a daughter named Rose. I want a ring on my finger and a ring on yours. I want to be able to say you are my wife. I want you to be Montgomery and me to be Grey. Because Meredith, I've known you for ten years, and I've been in love with you for almost as long and that is definitely not rushing it. We will not ruin anything between us; we can only get better as a couple. There is not too much water under the bridge for us. So what I'm asking here is this."

The bar was quiet; everyone was watching the two women, Mark from one corner, Arizona from another. Izzie and Cristina were staring from their usual table; Callie was with them smiling softly. Meredith had her mouth slightly open, she watched Addison, looking her in the eyes as Addison took her hands,

"Meredith Janet Grey." She smiled, "Will you go out with me?"

Meredith grinned with laughter, "Yes!" She smiled, "Yes!" and she lent forward and pressed her lips softly to Addison's. Addie grinned and wrapped her hands around Meredith's neck, deepening the kiss considerably.

Callie wolf whistled and Mark smirked. Arizona downed her beer and left. The bar filled again with some cheers and laughter as well as a lot of chatter and gossip. Cristina rolled her eyes as she saw Olivia and her friends rush out to go to the hospital and she turned to Izzie.

"Have fun living in your house tonight."

Izzie cringed, "Can I stay with you, please!"

Callie's eyes widened, "You can't leave us with them."

"What, are they going to infect you with their gay?" Cristina snorted,

"Hey!" Meredith was standing behind them, her lips rather swollen, "It's not a disease."

"Cristina," begged Izzie,

"Ladies," Mark gave them a smile, "Here you are." He handed them a key card, "Now can I have keys to the house?"

Addison pulled out her copy of the house key, "Here." She gave it to Mark, "Come on, Baby." She said to Meredith and the two left.

"What was that?" Asked Callie,

"I just gave them my room at the Archfield, I know how loud they can get, believe me."

"Wow, you really are a whore." Izzie commented,

He grinned at her, "Only for you Bethany."

"Bethany?" Realisation hit and Izzie's mouth fell open, "Hey!"

**So they're together! officially! properly! actually! Yay! What did you think of Addie's little speech? that was totally spur of the moment for me, lol :P**

**Review!!!  
**


	8. Your Perfect Eyes

_heya guys!! So i was thinking that maybe this fic could have a bit of McStizzie... your thoughts?_

**Chapter Eight - Your Perfect Eyes**

"This is nice." moaned Addison as she lay against Meredith in the huge bath in Mark's hotel room, "Really nice."

"It is." Meredith murmured and she pressed kisses slowly up and down Addison's neck, Addison moaned and rolled over taking Meredith's lips with her own, Meredith smiled and kissed back, "Maybe we should… bed?"

"Mmm, I agree."

Meredith smirked and the two women got out of the bath and walked through the hotel room until they fell on the bed.

* * *

Callie lay on the bed in George's room pretending to read a book as George played something on his laptop.

"So uh…" She said,

"What?"

"Nothing." She went back to the book and turned the page; George frowned at her but shrugged and went back to his game.

"I uh…" her voice trailed off again,

"You what?"

"I got a place." She said, "An apartment."

"Oh?"

"Yea… It's uh, close to the hospital and …yeah, I got a place."

"So are you…" George paused and closed his laptop before walking over to the bed and sitting next to Callie, "Are you moving out?"

"Um, yeah." She said,

"When?"

"Well, uhh… By the end of the week?"

George nodded, "Oh, ok."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, "Hey George?"

"Yea?"

"I was just thinking, just uh, wondering…" She hesitated slightly, but decided to bite the bullet, "Would you… Would you like to move into my new apartment too?"

"You want to move in together?"

"Only if you want to, and you're ready."

George looked at her, "Yeah. Yea, ok. I will, yea."

"You will?"

"I will."

Callie grinned and kissed him deeply, he kissed her back, "I love you George."

"I love you too Callie."

* * *

Addison sighed; it was a slow day for her, no emergent patients, and no surgeries. Something very rare for someone as renowned as her. She walked into the gallery, looking in on Meredith's surgery. A little girl was on the table, Arizona and Meredith working on it with Bailey.

"We may have to do a partial nephrectomy." Bailey murmured,

"Do you think you can save Mia's kidney?" Meredith asked,

"Only if we can stop the bleeders." Arizona told them, she sighed, "Grey, cauterize as Dr. Bailey goes. Thank you."

Bailey sighed as she worked, "You poor baby. It's not going to be an easy recovery."

"Well with parents like that, she didn't have it easy to begin with." Arizona commented,

"People do the best they can." Meredith said,

"They don't know their daughter's blood type." Arizona spoke disdainfully, "They don't know her favourite song. People want high-power careers but they should think twice before having children." She looked up to see Bailey and Meredith staring at her, "Oh! I'm sorry Dr. Bailey, I didn't mean…"

"What?" Bailey snapped, "That I should be home with my baby instead of here with this girl and an attending that doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"Dr. Bailey..."

"If I were you Dr. Robbins, I would keep my eye on the surgical area and my mouth shut."

Addison looked down into the OR and she could tell Meredith was incredibly upset. She hated that she wasn't enough for Mindy, and having Arizona shove it in her face, well she knew Meredith wanted to hide away.

"Dr. Grey," Arizona said, "You're mother was a surgeon, I can't imagine you had the best childhood."

"My mother did the best that she could as a single mother." Meredith said, "If she hadn't worked as hard as she did she wouldn't have been able to support us and she wouldn't have been happy."

Arizona raised her eyebrows, "That's very understanding of you. I thought you would've agreed with me, with a mother like Ellis Grey."

"Yes, but with a daughter like mine I can't help but want to slap you."

Dr. Bailey chuckled, "Well said Grey."

"You have a daughter, Dr. Grey?"

Meredith smiled behind her mask, "Mindy. She's almost nine years old."

Arizona looked hurt behind her mask, "I didn't know that."

"I don't see her as much as I would like." Meredith sighed, "She lives with her fathers on the other side of Seattle."

Addison sighed.

* * *

Meredith was in another surgery and Addison was yet again watching her from the gallery. She sat next to Bailey and Callie, and in her hands were four rings.

"Did you ever think about having kids?" Bailey asked as she watched,

"I have a daughter. Mindy is my daughter. But… yes, I want kids."

"I love kids." Callie smiled, "I'd have a dozen."

"Believe me, one's enough." Bailey sighed, "Unless you plan to put away the scalpel."

"That's why God invented nannies."

Addison laughed, "If only it were that easy." She sighed and looked down at the rings,

"What's that?"

"Divorce wedding rings." Addison sighed, "And brand spanking new engagement rings."

"My mom says divorce wedding rings are bad juju."

"Your mom says juju?"

"She does." Callie looked at the rings, "Pretty."

Addison snorted, "Meredith will hate them." She had the divorce rings on one finger, the engagement rings on the other, "Do you want them?"

"Oh I want some rings, just not bad juju rings."

Addison sighed, "What would your mum do?"

"Burn 'em. Bury 'em."

Addison sighed and put the Derek rings in her pocket, then looked over the engagement rings, "Why did I buy these?"

"Because you love your girlfriend?" Asked Callie,

Addison smiled softly, "Yea."

* * *

That night Meredith and Addison were back at the house, they sat in either side of the bathtub watching each other.

"Addie."

"Yea?"

"All that stuff you set, at the bar, the dinner and the lunch. And talking all night and having sex and dancing to our favourite songs."

"Yea?"

"I want that too." She smiled, "Joint invitations and rings and babies. Our future. I thought I'd just tell you I want all that too. And I'm ready for all that. For our son named Rick and our daughter named Veronica. I want to be a Montgomery. Mindy is your daughter now. She loves her Mummy Addison so much. And I do too. I'm in love with you."

Addison smiled, tears in her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered,

Meredith smiled and moved in the bath, so she was now laying the same way as Addison, her head resting on the redheads shoulder.

"Marry me."

Cristina stood staring at the ring in Burke's hand, "Burke…"

"Marry me Cristina Yang."

***gasp***


	9. Things Will Never Change

_Hey guys, only a short update, but i'll update again in the next... when i wake up tomorrow... and i'm about to go to bed now so like... 12 hours? (i love holidays :P)_

**Chapter 9 - Things Will Never Change**

George and Callie stood in their new apartment. It was nice. Perfect for them. But it was all tainted, not the apartment, but the mood. George's dad had cancer. And he needed a valve replacement.

"George…"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're living together."

"Me too."

* * *

"You can't deny sex!" Meredith complained, "There is no denying of sex allowed!"

Addison laughed as she walked around their bedroom in just panties, "Well I have."

"Addison!"

"You should have thought about these things before telling Karev he could move in without telling me." She pulled on a matching bra and a black skirt,

"I didn't think you'd mind." Meredith whined, "I can't kick him out."

"I don't mind him living here." Addison said as she buttoned her blouse, "I did mind however, when he walked into the bathroom while I was having a shower."

Meredith walked over to Addison, "So punish him, not me."

Addison smirked, "But I like punishing you." She lent in and whispered into Meredith's ear, "I like teasing you."

Meredith kissed her and pushed her back onto the bed, devouring her lips, "I want sex."

Addison laughed into their kissed, "Nope."

"But-"

"No sex."

Meredith straddled her and pulled Addie into a sitting position, she lent forward and pressed her lips to Addison's.

"Am I interrupting sex?" Cristina burst into the room,

"No." Said Addison as Meredith nodded,

"Good. Get out."

Addison frowned, "You can't just ask me to leave."

"Meredith..." Cristina pleaded,

Mere frowned, "Give us a sec." She said to Addie, pecking her quickly before climbing off her girlfriend, Addison stood up and walked away,

* * *

"George… Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." George said, "I'm fine."

Callie sighed and walked through the kitchen in their new apartment and sat next to him, "George you're dad's having surgery today."

"It's a valve replacement. It's Preston Burke. There's nothing to be worried about. Burke is the best. If someone's gotta do it you want it to be Burke."

"George,"

"I'm fine Callie, really. And I switched shifts with Meredith so I'll be able to be with him. Ronny and Jerry are back at work so it'll be fine. I'll be fine. Dad'll be fine."

Callie nodded, "Ok."

"I'm fine Callie." George told her, "I'm fine." He kissed her softly, "I promise."

* * *

Addison walked back into her bedroom after Cristina left; she crawled onto the bed and gave Meredith a sweet kiss.

"What was that about?" She asked, laughing loudly as Meredith pushed her back onto the bed and climbed onto her,

"Cristina is having issues." Mere shrugged, she lent down and kissed Addison deeply,

Addison smirked and pushed Meredith up into a sitting position, "Issues?"

"Burke proposed and…"

"She said no?"

"No, she's just… She's Cristina."

"Not ready?"

Meredith just shrugged, "I don't think she was the little girl who planned her wedding out with Barbie dolls."

Addison nodded, "Were you that little girl?"

Meredith laughed, "Addie my favourite doll was Anatomy Jane."

"Of course it was." Addison grinned, "come on, we have to get ready for work."

* * *

The day passed with traumas and surgeries, Mr. O'Malley was rescheduled as more emergent patients came in from a car collision. Cristina avoided Burke and tried to think. She loved Burke, she did, but marriage was something she didn't do. Collin Marlow could tell you that.

But as she walked into her apartment she realised that it wasn't so different. It was a piece of paper. It was a name. It was a ceremony she would hate and a day she would spend getting drunk and avoiding her mother. It was something she could live through to make the person she loves the most happy. She would deal with it. She was strong. She was Cristina Yang for Gods sake, soon to be Cristina Burke.

And with any luck she would be able to get him to agree with a small wedding. Her, Meredith, Burke and George. Maybe Callie and Addison.

She walked into her room to see Burke pacing. He looked up at her and she smiled softly.

"Yes." She said,

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Preston's face broke out into a grin and he scooped Cristina up and twirled her around, she laughed in spite of herself and let this moment of her life be a happy one.

**review :) :)**


	10. Lie With Me

_So here i am with a properlength chapter, lol_

**Chapter 10 – Lie With Me**

Meredith walked with Bailey and the other interns on her way to start rounds, they exited the locker room and walked down a corridor when Addison walked along them.

"Dr. Bailey, can I have Grey?"

"Grey, go."

Meredith stoped and turned, moving to Addie, "Something you needed Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison smiled, "Hello to you too,"

"Sorry, I'm in professional mode." Meredith sighed, "I'm exhausted. Someone kept me up all night."

Addison kissed her softly, "Well, you weren't complaining."

Meredith laughed, "What do you need Addie?"

"Molly has just been admitted for an emergency c-section."

"What?" Since meeting her sister, Meredith had made time for her family, for Mindy's benefit, so she called Molly once a week and checked up on her and entertained her, when she had Mindy they visited Molly for an hour or two, and she let Thatcher take Mindy to the zoo with Susan once.

Addison knew Meredith was starting to get close to Molly, to consider her a friend at the very least. She reached forward and took her girlfriends hand and squeezed it, "It's a c-section Mere."

"And you're the best." Meredith nodded, "Thanks Addie, for telling me."

Addison nodded, "Susan is here too. With her."

"Ok." Meredith nodded, "Thanks Addie."

"Hello, Meredith." At the third voice Mere turned and saw Susan smiling nervously at her,

"Hi Susan,"

"Your father's not here. He's at Harvard Med visiting Lexie. We thought we had a lot of time I mean, Molly's only 36 weeks along, and Dr. Montgomery has been trying to stop the contractions but I guess the baby's ready to come."

Mere nodded and turned to Addie, "Do you need anything else or..."

"Actually I could use an intern for this case. Can you ask Dr. Bailey for someone?"

Mere nodded, "I can do that." She gave Susan a smile, "I have to… I have work."

Susan nodded, "Of course, go, save lives."

Meredith smiled, "Ok," She turned to Addie, "Keep me updated?"

"I will."

"Ok, thanks." She kissed Addie's check, and walked away,

Addison smiled and saw Susan looking at her curiously, "Meredith and I are dating… we live together."

"Oh, well, I guess this is your niece then."

Addison smiled, "Yea, now, you'll need scrubs and a cap Molly's probably ready in the OR."

"I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Yes, in about half an hour you will be a grandmother." Addison smiled,

"Okay...here we go."

"Here we go."

Meanwhile in another part of the hospital, Meredith ran to catch up with the rest of the group which was Cristina short.

"Dr. Bailey, Addison has requested an intern for an emergency c-section."

"What's wrong with you?" Bailey asked,

"Uhh, my half-sister is her patient…"

Bailey nodded, "Right ok, uhh… O'Malley, go."

George nodded and moved off; Bailey looked at her remaining interns, Izzie, Alex and Mere, "Do not make me regret showing you what's behind this door. And trust me. You want to see what's behind this door."

They nodded and she turned the handle, inside the patient room where two adult men. Twins. _Conjoined_ twins.

They rounded the case with the chief, Derek and Mark then left the room.

"I'm calling it. It's mine." Grinned Alex,

"Dr. Shepherd says I have great potential in Neuro." Meredith pointed out,

"I would be great at watching this." Izzie grinned,

"Zip-it, all of you." Bailey snapped at them,

"We're all on the case right?"

"Right." They grinned, Izzie let out a 'yes!' and Alex smirked, 'awesome,' "Stevens you are to-"

"Look and not speak or touch or breathe. I got it." Grinned Izzie,

"So this is the crack team?" Mark asked as he walked to them,

"Feel free to take one."

"I think I'll take the one who doesn't speak or touch or breathe."

Izzie nodded and followed Mark into a stair weld, "Thank you...for picking me. Even just observing..."

"I thought you might be fun to look at while I work, Bethany."

Izzie rolled her eyes, but she was determined to keep this professional, "It's Dr. Stevens, Izzie Stevens." She told him, "So, will you be working on both the skin graft and the nerve reconstruction?"

* * *

Meredith was standing in an OR watching as Derek, Mark, Bailey and the chief stood over a dummy preparing for the surgery. Her pager went off.

"Grey?" Asked Bailey,

**Baby has Jujenal Atresia** **meet me at Molly's room. G**

"It's George… The baby has Jujenal Atresia. Oh my God."

She looked up at the chief, "My niece might… I have to be with Molly."

He nodded, "Take the day."

"Thank you chief." She left quickly and made her way to Molly's room, George stood in the hallway out of their sight, when he saw Meredith he moved to her,

"You ok?"

"Are you?"

They moved into the room and Molly and Susan looked up, "How is our baby?"

Meredith moved and sat next to Molly, taking her hand, George started to speak, "She has an intestinal obstruction which is why she couldn't breathe. Dr. Montgomery is operating on her now, I'll be coming back to give you updates." He left with a sad smile at Meredith,

"I can't do this." Cried Molly, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Molly." Meredith promised,

"We're right here and dad's on the way." Susan added,

Hours later Addison was still in surgery, George shifted from his position observing the surgery, Callie walked in with a mask held over her face,

"Dr. Torres, can I help you?" Addison asked,

"I was told to let Dr. O'Malley know that his father has been taken into surgery now."

"What?" George's head snapped up,

"Burke is doing his surgery with Yang now."

"Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes O'Malley?"

"Can I scrub out? I need to be with my mother." She looked up at him, and nodded, "Thank you. Uhh… What should I tell Molly… Meredith?"

Addison sighed, "Tell Meredith… Tell them both I'm doing the best I can."

* * *

Addison walked down the halls, she turned a door handle and opened the door of Molly's room. The three women looked up,

"How is she?" asked Molly, "Please tell me good news, please tell me she'll be ok."

"The baby-"

"Laura." Molly said, "I named her Laura."

Addison smiled softly, "Laura, will need some recovery time, but she should be just fine."

Molly stared for a mount then broke into a grin, tears of joy filling her eyes, Meredith smiled and squeezed her sister's hand, and Susan jumped up, "Oh thank you! I was so scared. Oh thank you!" She moved and she hugged Addison, who smiled and accepted the hug,

Susan let go and hugged her daughter happily as Meredith stood and moved to Addie, "You… Thank you Addison, thank you so much."

Addison nodded and pulled Meredith into her arms, "You're welcome, Baby."

Meredith met her niece that night and she smiled with Addison, Molly and Susan were too focused on Laura to notice that the couple were more focused on themselves rather than their baby niece.

"I have a friend" Addison murmured, "In LA,"

Meredith smiled, "I know about your friend in LA, you're fertility specialist friend."

Addison smirked, "And…"

"And yea, when we decide we're ready we'll go see her. But not now, not while I'm an intern."

Addison nodded, she looked at her almost sister-in-law, "Look at her."

"She went through hell today." Meredith murmured, "I can't… If Mindy..." She sighed,

"I know." Addie said, she wrapped her arm around Mere's waist and Meredith rested her head on Addie's shoulder, "I know. I feel it too."

Meredith smiled, "You're a good mum Addie."

"So are you."

They pecked softly and Susan looked up from her seat next to Molly and smiled at the two. They were so obviously happy. At peace with everything around them. They had a deep and obvious connection. They were in love.

**Review! :):)  
**


	11. Say Hello

_Sorry for the wait but i have a shit load of HW i should be doing before Monday and yeah.... It's not going so well...._

**Chapter 11 – Say Hello**

"Do you like abusing the interns? Is it fun for you?" Addison mocked Mark, leaning between him and Alex as she placed Laura Grey's chart on the bench of the nurse's station,

"Yes. It is. And just in case you've forgotten, you don't get to high-horse this week Addison, not this week." He walked away and Addison's heart stopped. She hadn't forgotten. She couldn't forget. But… she had forgotten his part in it.

"He's an ass." Alex told her softly,

She turned, holding back tears, "Not this week." She said simply before walking away,

* * *

That day at lunch Meredith saw Mark sitting alone in a corner looking upset, she frowned and moved, placing her tray on the table and sitting next to him.

"Hey Mark," She smiled, "Have you met my baby niece? Addie delivered her yesterday." Mark didn't say anything, not that Mere minded, she just continued to talk, "There was a bit of a scare but… Yea she should be fine now. I think. Addison is keeping me in the loop, cos well she's Addie's niece too."

Meredith paused to eat, then went on, "Addison and I we're… We're serious now. Properly. Actually. We may even get married. And I… I see us having kids together. And yea I have- _we_ have Mindy, did I tell you about that? Mindy saw us kissing a couple of months ago and asked if Addison was her mum too, and we said we'd tell her when, and now it's when so Mindy calls Addison Mummy now. If we're both there is Mummy Addison and Mum Mummy, she's really cute and I think it means a lot to Addie." Mark ate quietly, his hands tightening over his sandwich,

"Addison's always wanted to be a mother you know? Like when I had Mindy, Addison was telling me she'd quit and we could be a family, I could finish school and go to college and she'd look after Mindy at home and when she was older she could eventually go back and we'd have a nanny while I was in class and whatever but… Well I was only eighteen I didn't want to put Mindy through that kind of child hood." Meredith sighed,

"And then I moved and Addie and I broke up and she met Derek. I think that's why they never had children, because I rejected her as being Mindy's mother so she convinced herself that neither of us were ready so she… I don't know. I feel horrible for doing that but I suppose it's better this way. Especially since now we can have our own babies and not have to worry about Derek. God. Can you imagine me as a mother, I mean like a full time mother… Wow." Meredith beamed now,

"Go away."

"Mark-"

"No. You do not get to talk to me. Not about Addison. Not about your love life. You are an intern, and I am your attending. Go. Away."

"Mark what are you talking about? We're friends; everyone in this hospital knows it."

"You are not my friend Meredith, you're just some pregnant girlfriend of Addison's I took pity on and fucked occasionally."

Meredith glared at him, and walked away from him angrily, she had no idea why he was being like this but she could play mean too.

* * *

The next morning Meredith walked into her room after having a shower, dressed in jeans and a peach ¾ sleeve shirt. Addison smiled at her from where she sat on the bed, putting gold earring in her ears.

"Are you trying to make us late for work?" Meredith smirked,

"What?"

Meredith pulled back her wet hair in a hair tie then moved to the bed, walking on her knees until she was right behind Addison, she started to kiss Addison's neck softly, "You look gorgeous."

Addison smiled and tilted her head slightly to give Mere more access to her neck, "Flattery will get you everywhere Grey."

"Is that right, Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison laughed slightly and Meredith moved around to sit on Addie's lap instead, her legs wrapped around Addison's waist. They kissed softly and deeply, Addison let out a loud moan and Meredith's hand cupped her breast over the orange top she was wearing.

"Meredith," She gasped, "Mere,"

Meredith smiled and continued to kiss Addison deeply, until she knew Addison was about to loose self control, and then she stoped and pulled away, whispering "I love you Addie." Before pecking her quickly, getting up and running down the stairs quickly,

"Meredith!" Addison yelled, she moved after her girlfriend and found Meredith in the living room, "That was just… mean."

Meredith smiled, "What was mean."

"You. Touching… Getting me…" Addison was flushed in the face and Meredith knew she was just about ready to jump her there in the living room where Izzie or Alex could just walk in.

Meredith walked forward and kissed Addison once softly, "I'll take care of it for you later."

* * *

That night Addison lay in her bed naked, Meredith curled into her, both of them extremely satisfied. Meredith was asleep, snoring loudly, and Addison just… She had to tell Meredith. But she couldn't.

Tears filled her eyes and she cried softly, she cried for hours unable to fall asleep until she was to tied to cry anymore and she just lay there unable to do anything.

She finally fell asleep but was immediately woken by the alarm, "Ergh…" She groaned,

Meredith shut the alarm off and kissed Addison softly before sitting up and stretching, "Morning Addie,"

Addison groaned, "Coffee."

Meredith frowned, "You ok baby?"

"Couldn't sleep." Addison murmured, rolling over and wrapping her arms around Meredith's waist,

Meredith sighed sympathetically and kissed Addison's forehead before standing and wrapping a robe over her body and heading downstairs to get Addie coffee.

Later that day Meredith walked into the NICU to find her father talking to Laura quietly, he smiled embarrassedly, "It gets quiet in here."

She nodded and moved to stand opposite him, looking down at her niece, "Her abdomen looks a little distended," she frowned, "Nurse," the nurse who was charting came over, "Does her abdomen look distended?"

"A little, Dr. Grey."

"Her stomach's distended? I didn't notice that." Thatcher said worriedly,

"It's hard to see." Mere told him, "Page Dr. Montgomery now please." The nurse moved to make the page,

"Is everything OK? Is that bad?"

"Let's just wait for Addison." Meredith said, ten minutes later said red head was walking into the NICU,

"Talk to me."

"Her abdomen was distended and she needed increased ventilatory support." Meredith told her, I paged Alex too but Addie, Look at her X-Rays."

"She's got massive free air trapped beneath her diaphragm. Mr. Grey we need to take Laura in for surgery."

"What another surgery? Why?" Thatcher panicked,

"Her x-rays indicate that there's a perforation in the bowel. We need to get in there right away."

"Here's a form we need you to sign." A nurse said handing it to him as Alex walked in, "I was paged,"

"I don't...I ...her mother has the flu." Thatcher stared at Meredith, his eyes were scared,

"Meredith," Addison said,

"I'm not authorized to sign," Meredith told her, "He is,"

"I need to… her mother."

"We don't have time for you to do that now Mr. Grey. Your granddaughter doesn't have time." Thatcher looked terrified,

"Dad!" He looked up, Meredith was staring at him, "Dad sign the damn papers!"

"All right."

* * *

The surgery went well and Alex stood looking over Laura gently Addison entered, "Karev."

"Oh hey. I was just checking on the baby's capillary refills. It sucks. It's like she hasn't had a chance to deserve this, you know."

Addison gave him a small look as she walked closer, "Is that why you wanted to go into plastics? Because people sign up for the pain they get."

"Yeah. For the most part they do, yeah."

"You're right." She said, "It does suck watching them struggle. And that part never stops sucking. But then you get to see a baby heal and they get to go home and you just imagine this whole life that they're going to live… Have I ever told you why I choose my specialty?"

"No."

She smiled, "Meredith." she sighed softly, "I fell in love with an eighteen year old pregnant girl and… When Meredith had her baby I was there, I delivered her. And…" Addison bit her lip, she had her heart broken, but she wouldn't tell Alex that, "She went home and she's had a whole life and there's… Well there's noting better than that. And that part never changes. But if you want to go back to plastics..."

"Nah. The vanilla Latte? I did that on purpose."

"Why?"

"Cause he was rude to you."

They were close. Very close. Addison frowned slightly; Alex seemed to be getting closer. His eyes dropped to her lips and she knew what he was going to do.

She slapped him.

Meredith walked in, "Hey, how is she? Thatcher is getting pretty… he's worried and so's Molly and I just thought I'd ask."

Addison smiled at her, "She's well we're going to monitor her but she's fine for now."

Meredith smiled, "Good, thanks." She moved forward and kissed Addison softly, "I love you."

"Love you too Mere." Addison murmured, Meredith smiled and left.

**Review :)**


	12. Guilty Hearts

_School is death... you knwo, incase you were wondering where i was..._

**Chapter 12 – Guilty Hearts**

Addison suppressed a yawn and raised a heavy hand to her face, rubbing her eye slightly with the heel of her hand before running it down her face and flopping it to the side of her body once more.

"Drink your coffee, Addie." Mere murmured,

Addison nodded and drank from her third cup of the day. It was nine AM.

"I gotta go," Addie sighs, setting down the now empty cup, "Check on Laura,"

Meredith nodded and gave Addie a soft kiss and watched her walk away before groaning and hitting her head on the nurses station she was leaning on.

"What's up with you?" Asked Izzie as she walked over with Cristina,

"Didn't sleep last night. At all."

Cristina scrunched her nose, "Mere, seriously, I'm glad you're getting some but please, I don't need to know about you and Addison-"

"She wouldn't stop crying. She cried all night. Even when she slept. Which wasn't much."

"Is she ok?" Izzie asked,

"I don't know." Meredith groaned, "All I could do was hug her."

Meredith walked away after a few minutes, hoping to get half an hour of sleep in an on call room.

Izzie walked through the hospital and rounded a corner bumping into Mark, "Oh, sorry, Dr. Sloan, sorry."

"It's ok Izzie." He shrugged and he moved off, Izzie frowned,

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am."

"You seem… You just look like you're upset, all week; I've noticed that you look upset."

"You've noticed me?"

Izzie blushed slightly, "Well yeah, I mean I live with Meredith and Alex and they're well they've been a bit weird about you and well you look upset and I'm a good observer and listener and I thought maybe you'd want to talk about it."

"I'm fine."

"You called me Izzie. You are not fine."

Mark sighed and looked into Izzie's kind brown eyes, "I got Addison pregnant." Izzie's eyes went wide, "When we had that one night and Derek walked in. I got her pregnant and when she told me I just knew everything was going to be ok, that I hadn't thrown away my one solid relationship, my brother, by having a cheap night with his wife. I knew that finally after eight years of watching her from a distance we would be together. I went out and I bought calendar and I marked the due date. Which was today."

"She lost the baby?"

"She had an abortion. And then she came out here."

Izzie reached out and gave his hand a soft squeeze, "I'm sorry."

He nodded, and dropped her hand, "You live with her don't you?"

"Yea,"

"Is uhh… Is she miserable? Is she upset by this?"

Izzie sighed and thought about the odd sounds she'd been hearing if she woke during the night, and what Meredith had revealed to her earlier. She knew she probably shouldn't say it but, Mark was hurting too, he lost a baby too, "She hasn't slept." Izzie sighed, "Mere's been staying up all-night with her, just holding her. I hear her crying herself to sleep."

Mark nodded, "I'll see you later Bethany." He walked away,

Addison lay in Meredith's arms, shaking in her sleep. Meredith held her as she stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Even if Addison was perfectly fine she wouldn't be able to sleep. Not now. With what was happening with George's dad.

She wished she knew why Addie was so upset.

It hurt her to see Addison like this. To watch her cry herself into nightmare riddled sleep. But what hurt her the most was not knowing the reason behind it. She thought Addison could tell her anything, especially something that was causing her so much pain.

The door slowly opened and a strip of distant light slipped into the room, pooling the room in a soft glow.

"Mere? You awake?" whispered Izzie,

"Yea." Meredith tightened her arms around Addison, and her hand slipped up her top, rubbing circles on Addie's lower back,

"And Addison?"

"Asleep." Meredith let out a soft sigh, "Can't you sleep?"

"No." Izzie moved into the room and shut the door softly, shutting the light out once more, "I've been cleaning the bathroom floor, in case George wants to lie on it. And uh, I've been making cobbler."

"Cobbler's good."

"Can I stay in here for a while, with you?"

"Yea."

Izzie moved forward and climbed into Meredith's bed on the other side of Addison, "Is she ok?"

"No." Tears started to slowly fill Meredith's eyes, "I don't know."

"Are you ok?"

"No." Meredith cried softly and held Addison closer, Addie was still asleep as far as she could tell, and still shaking and weeping in her dreams,

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Mere cried, "I don't know."

"Mere-"

"Addie hasn't slept properly in days- all week. She's been terrible. She won't stop crying, she cries all the time, and I- I don't know- she won't- I don't know what's wrong. I don't know why. And it's killing me Izzie, it's killing me. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't even be there for George because all I can think about is Addison. I can't stop worrying about her, Izzie. And I'm exhausted, and I just wish I knew what was-" Meredith broke off, she let go and started sobbing,

"Mere I think- I think I might know… Why she's so upset, I think I might know."

Meredith looked up, trying to meet Izzie's eyes in the moon light, "What?" she asked, her voice thick of tears,

"Sloan. He said that…" Izzie sighed and gently told Meredith all that Mark had said, when she was done Meredith sighed,

"All Addie's ever wanted is to have kids." Mere said softly, "When I first had Mindy... Oh crap."

"What?"

"I was talking to Mark the other day… about Addie wanting kids more then anything…"

"Ooh." Winced Izzie,

Addison woke with a start; she looked at Meredith and saw the remaining tears on her face shining in the moon light, "Meredith," She sighed in deep relief, before clinging to the blonde and sobbing apologies into her neck,

"Addie, it's ok, it's ok, it was a dream, we're ok. Shh…" Meredith soothed, kissing the top of Addison's head, "I love you."

Izzie slid out of the bed and crept to the door, quietly leaving the two alone.

"Mere, God… Mere I've done some things and I, you won't love me if I, you won't be able to look at me, I can barely look at myself, God." Addison sobbed,

Meredith kissed her, forcefully, aggressively, Addison melted into it and let Mere devourer her.

Meredith pulled back, "Addie let me tell you a story. Something I've kept from you."

Addie frowned, sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes, "Ok,"

"This… well it's a bit awkward. It's the story of how I started sleeping with Sadie."

Addison scrunched up her nose but, snuggled into Meredith's side, "I can take it."

"Ok. Well… Sadie and I were travelling through Europe, as you know, and well… Uhh, I got pregnant. I didn't know who the father was, I barely remembered what the men I slept with looked like, let alone their names. I told Sadie and… And she took me to a clinic, and she set up an appointment for me to… I had an abortion. And it was horrible. It was the worst thing I've ever done in my life. I couldn't do anything afterwards. I just cried. And I couldn't talk about it… Sadie tried to understand, but you know how she is, she didn't get it. Not really. So she did the only thing she knew how. She slept with me."

Addison was crying and Meredith was too, "Mere… why are you telling me this?"

Meredith caressed Addison's face, "Mark told Izzie. Izzie only wanted to help you. She told me."

"Mere,"

Meredith lent forward and kissed Addison softly, "I love you. I know how horrible it must have been. I know how dirty it makes you feel, how toxic, but Addison, I will always love you. You don't have to hide things from me."

Addison looked into Meredith eyes, "Alex tried to kiss me."

"What?"

"In the NICU, he tried to kiss me. I slapped him."

Meredith sighed, "Explains why he's been so jumpy."

"Meredith… Thank you."

Mere smiled, "I love you so much Addie."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mere, I'm so sorry."

"I know, Baby, I know."

The next night Izzie walked into Emerald City and up to the bar, she sat on her usual chair and looked up and Joe.

"George's dad?" He asked,

She shook her head, and Joe sighed sadly, before getting Izzie a drink.

"Hey."

Izzie looked up to see Mark leaning on the bar, looking at her oddly as he drank scotch.

"Hey." She replied softly, "You got a dad?"

"Not really, not anymore." He said,

Izzie nodded, Mark moved closer, "Have you?"

"No. There's my mum but… No. No dad."

Mark reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Izzie's ear, she looked at him, searching his eyes, and he lent forward slowly, and gently, barely there, he kissed her.

**review my lovelies**


	13. Here I Was

_hope you enjoy this update :):)_

**Chapter 13 – Here I Was**

Callie locked herself in the bathroom and dialled a number on her cell-phone quickly. She paced impatiently praying Addison would answer.

Addison lay in her bed with Mere, grinning as Meredith climbed up her body, dropping soft kisses along her stomach, breasts and neck, before taking her lips and kissing her passionately. Addison smiled up at Meredith and brushed her mousy blonde hair back, pulling her down for another kiss and rolling them over so she was on top.

Her cell phone started to ring.

"Answer it." Meredith said against Addie's lips, "It could be the hospital."

Addison sighed and kissed Meredith once more, before re-adjusting herself so she was straddling Meredith. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her ringing phone.

"It's Callie." She said, looking at the caller ID, she answered, "Hey Callie."

"_Oh thank God, I can't take any more. Three times already tonight and he's getting ready for a fourth_." Callie complained,

"What are you talking about... Oh."

"_Yeah, I'd get it if he were all crying and depressed. Everyone deals in different ways but this is not grieving. This is my legs being bent in ways my legs do not go. And I know. I know his dad died. I know. I get it. I feel horrible, but ow ow ow_."

"Callie,"

"_Save me Addison, please._"

"How exactly am I supposed to save you?"

"_I don't know; page him to the hospital or something._"

"Callie I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"_It's five in the… Oh God Addison please tell me you're not naked right now._"

Addison smirked, "Sorry Callie,"

"_Addison don't hang-_" Addison pressed end and put her phone down,

"What did she want?"

"Saving from sex." Shrugged Addie, leaning down and taking Meredith in a kiss, her hand moving south before slipping into her, Meredith let out a sharp gasp,

"God, Addie."

Addison smirked and moved her fingers skilfully, kissing and biting at the pulse point on Meredith's neck, it didn't take much more before Meredith was flying over the edge calling out loudly.

"You are marking your territory." Addison smirked as she kissed Meredith's lips softly,

"What?" Meredith asked breathlessly,

Addie laughed lightly and brought her hand up, licking her digits clean before kissing Meredith deeply, letting Mere taste herself, "You're loud. Ever since I told you about Alex you're much louder then normal. And there's more of my name in the mix. You're marking your territory."

Meredith bit her lip sheepishly, "I just want to make sure he gets that you and him are never going to happen."

"I don't mind it." Addison smirked, "It's good for the ego to hear your name yelled so loudly when having sex."

Meredith grinned, and pulled Addison to her, kissing her softly, "Love you."

"Mmm," Addison moaned in agreement, "Love you too."

"Time for breakfast?"

"I think so."

They got up and Addison pulled on panties, boxers and Meredith's Dartmouth shirt, while Mere dressed as well, the two headed downstairs, Meredith taking Addison's hand as they walked into the kitchen, Izzie looked up with a smirk, and Alex pushed passed them.

"He's been weird." Izzie says,

"So have you." Meredith smiles,

Izzie ignored this, "I made breakfast." She motioned the table and Addison grinned,

"I love living with you." She smiled, "I get ready made breakfast."

"Hey, I've made you breakfast!"

Addison laughed, "Only when you had pregnant and had your weird cravings. I just loved Pizza and ice-cream when I got up at five in the morning."

"Shut up, next time we have a baby you can be the pregnant one, then I'll laugh at you're weird cravings."

Addison paused, she and Meredith had talked about kids in their future, rather a lot since they told Mindy she could call her Mummy, but to hear Meredith to talk about it so casually, like it was a definite, like she just knew that it would happen; an inevitability… Addison felt her heart swell at the thought. To be pregnant… She wanted it so much.

"Uhh, Addie? You ok?"

"What?" Addison asked, shaking her head slightly,

"You zoned out."

"Oh, right. Sorry Baby." Addie smiled and ate her breakfast; Meredith shrugged at Izzie, who was smiling sweetly,

* * *

Mark found Izzie walking down a corridor later that day, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her into an supply closet.

"Mark!" She exclaimed,

"We kissed." He said, "We kissed and you've been avoiding me."

Izzie sighed, "Do you know why I'm on probation?" She asked,

"You're heart patient died. You were at fault, had a break down."

"Yea but… That patient, he was… I was in love with him, we were engaged. And he died. It wasn't long ago."

"You're not ready." Mark said with a sigh,

"No. I'm sorry, I like you but… I can't." Izzie told him softly, "And I don't think you're ready either. I see you, looking at Addison; I know you still have feelings for her."

Mark sighed again; he lent forward and brushed his lips quickly over Izzie's, "I'll be waiting,"

"So will I," she whispered, and Mark left,

* * *

George walked into his apartment and found Callie sitting on a chair by the kitchen bench, "I don't want to waste another minute." He said, moving quickly,

"I can't have sex with you again, George. I can't I just...enough with the sex." Callie said, half begging, half telling,

"Since my dad died, I uh... I feel like someone ripped out my stomach and filled the hole with asphalt. I laugh every time that I remember I'm never going to talk to him again because it just sounds like the stupidest thing I ever heard." He laughed bitterly through his words, and swallowed before continuing,

"I can't believe it's real. But... every time I look at you... I feel better. It shocks me. It knocks my wind out but it's the truth. And I don't have to have sex with you. I'd be happy just to look at you from across the room. And even that, anything, any piece of you, I mean hopefully all of you, that'd be the best thing... because I love you."

"Oh my God" Callie gasped slightly as George fell to the floor, on one knee,

"Marry me. Will you marry me?"

"George," Callie breathed, "Yes."

**review!!**

Next chapter Mindy returns :)  



	14. From The Start

_This chapter is nice and long I hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 14 – From The Start**

**M**eredith and Addison were extremely glad to have the day off, but typically, there hopes of a sleep in were destroyed as Mindy ran into there room at seven am and jumped into the middle of the bed.

Meredith stirred and saw the exuberant girl grinning madly. Meredith sat up and looked at Addison who groaned and buried into her pillow. She laughed.

"Mummy! Mummy! It's my birthday!" Squealed Mindy, she started to shake Addison, "Mummy-Addison! It's my birthday!"

Meredith gave Mindy a kiss and then hugged her.

"Happy birthday Mindy."

Addison sat up and pulled Mindy into her lap, squeezing her tight, "Happy birthday."

"Presents!" Grinned Mindy,

"Presents? You're expecting presents?" Teased Addie,

Meredith laughed, "Breakfast first."

Mindy jumped up and waited impatiently for her mothers to get out of bed. The three of them made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, on the table was a huge basket with a pink bow on the handle. It was filled with cupcakes and brownies and other baked goods, a card on the top read _9__th__ Birthday Princess!_ The words were surrounded by glittery swirls and a picture of a tiara. Mindy grabbed it and read inside.

_Have a great birthday Mindy! I hope you like cupcakes… Izzie xoxo, Alex, George__, and Callie x_

Meredith grinned and looked at Addison, "Did you know they were planning this?"

Addison shook her head, "What do want Mindy? Pancakes?"

Mindy nodded enthusiastically, "Can I have a cupcake as well?" Meredith nodded and Mindy took one for her self.

Addison made the pancakes and much to Mindy's delight, they ate them in true Mindy fashion; with ice-cream. Meredith smiled at how happy her daughter was to celebrate her birthday with them, rather then her fathers, even though technically she would be celebrating with both, as she'd be back home with her fathers for dinner.

As soon as breakfast was finished it became present time, as promised.

The first gift was from Addison and Meredith. Mindy read the card carefully, and placed it on display on the table, then opened the box with a flourish. It was a creative mug decoration set, full of paints and templates to fit the plain mug inside.

Next she opened a card that had a picture of kittens on the front, once opened twenty dollars fell out, which Mindy snatched up happily, before look at the fancy handwriting in the card. Mindy had to get Addison to read it. _Happy Birthday, love from Uncle Archer, Bizzy and the Captain._

"Who are they?" Asked Mindy,

Addison laughed, "My brother and my parents." She handed Mindy the correct gift, and Mindy pulled it open and inside was a pretty blue dress that matched her eyes amazingly well.

The next card had funky lettering saying, _Happy 9__th__ Birthday_ inside it read, _Mindy, We hope you have a great day. Love from Grandpa Thatcher and Grandma Susan_. Mindy happily placed this card with the other two then accepted the gift from Meredith and tore open the paper. Two story books about fairies and a brad new Barbie doll looked back at her. Mindy squealed happily and placed them on the table, then took the next card.

On the front was a huge purple '9' and inside read, _Mindy, have a great day (such a big girl!) we all give our best wishes, lots of love; Aunty Molly, Aunty Lexie, Uncle Eric, and Laura, xoxo._ Mindy put the card with her collection then grinned as she saw the oddly shaped gift. It turned out to be hair accessories, some new bracelets and bangles, and a cute white teddy with the number 9 on his chest in pink.

The last present had no card, as it was from Addison and Meredith again. Once opened Mindy excitedly pulled out two new shirts and a new green skirt, as well as a box of new colouring pencils.

Mindy jumped up and gave Meredith and Addison huge hugs and kisses. "Thanks Mummy, thanks Mummy-Addison."

They grinned and Meredith stood up, "Mindy, sweetheart, how about you get dressed then watch some TV or play with your new Barbie, Mummy and I need to get ready for today."

Mindy grinned and grabbed her new dress then ran up the stairs.

Addison gave Meredith a curious look, Meredith smiled mischievously back. "Shower?"

Addison smirked, "I'd love too."

They took hands and headed upstairs. Mindy emerged from the bathroom looking adorable in the blue dress, she grinned then ran down the stairs.

In the shower Addison took great care in pleasing Meredith, who only managed to keep quiet by biting Addie's shoulder. When it was Meredith's turn to do the pleasuring, she pressed Addison into the cold tile wall and claimed her lips roughly, her hand travelling down Addison's naked side.

Her hand started to tease Addison, never quite going where it was wanted. Addison groaned out in frustration and in the background they could hear the phone start to ring.

Mindy was down stairs when the phone rang, she jumped up and grabbed it, "Hello? Mindy Joseph-Grey speaking!"

"_Hello, this is Mrs Henry; I'm looking for Meredith Grey."_

"Just a minute." Mindy placed the phone on the table and ran up the stairs; she looked in Meredith's room then went to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Mummy! Phone."

"Who is it?" Meredith called out,

"Mrs Henry."

Meredith exited the room, wrapped in a dressing gown, her whole body wet. "Mrs Henry?"

"Yep."

Meredith sighed and ran a hand through her hair; she made her way after Mindy and to the phone.

"Hello?"

**

* * *

A**ddison held Mindy's hand as they walked with Meredith into the home Ellis Grey lived in. Meredith went to the desk to speak with Mrs Henry.

"Mummy?" Mindy asked Addison, "Where are we?"

"We're visiting Grandma Ellis." smiled Addie, "For your birthday."

Mindy frowned, "I thought Grandma Ellis was too sick for visitors, that's what Mummy and my daddies say."

Addison bent down, "She is, but this is a special treat. We won't be able to stay for too long though."

Mindy nodded just as Mrs Henry walked to them smiling, "Follow me,"

They followed her and stoped at a brown door, through the small window Meredith watched her mother pacing. She only half listened as Mrs Henry explained that in a random gift, her mother was completely aware.

"Well how long will it last?"

"It's different in every case, but not long."

"So she's lucid? She remembers?" Asked Addison,

"Pretty much everything except the last five years." Mrs Henry turned to Meredith, "And of course she doesn't realise she has Alzheimer's. We thought she should hear it from you."

"So, she'll know me? I'm gonna walk in there and she'll know who I am?"

"She's been asking for you."

Meredith let out a breath.

"Mummy, what's going on?"

Meredith bent down, "Grandma Ellis is feeling much better today, but she's a bit old so she might not remember you, she hasn't seen you since you were just a little girl."

Mindy nodded and took Meredith's hand as she stood up.

Addison dropped Mindy's hand and looked at Meredith closely, "Do you want me to go in there Mere? I can tell her."

Meredith ran a hand through her hair, "Thanks Addie." Addison kissed her softly, and Meredith walked down the corridor with Mindy whilst she walked into Ellis' room.

"Addison!" Ellis exclaimed, still pacing, "What is going on? Why aren't you in New York?"

"I haven't lived in New York for a while Ellis, it's been-"

Ellis cut over her, "I've been sitting here, thinking about the fight I had with Meredith. The things I said...I...I...I said some terrible things."

"She's fine. It's all ok."

"No! It's not. After she left for Europe I was upset. Did I have a breakdown? I must have had a nervous breakdown. I'm in a...is this a hospital? Because I...I can't remember anything for the past two months, Addison. The last thing I remember is the fight. Just take me home. I want to go home, Addison. I need to go home."

Addison sighed slightly, "You are home." She put her arm around Ellis and sat her down on the bed in the middle of the room, "Meredith went to Europe five years ago. You got sick Ellis, you have Alzheimer's. This is your home now."

Ellis started to shake, tears filling her eyes. Addison held her, "No. No!"

"Ellis."

"No!"

Ellis froze up and fell back onto the bed, her eyes rolling back.

"Ellis? Ellis!" Addison lay her down carefully, "Some body call 911!"

**

* * *

M**indy sat in the front seat of the car, Addison was driving, and Meredith was in the ambulance with Ellis.

They met up with Meredith as Ellis was being pushed in a wheelchair through the hospital.

Mindy rushed forward her hand clutching her new Barbie doll, "Mummy what's wrong with Grandma?"

"Grandma will be fine Mindy; we just need to do some tests."

Ellis gasped, "Melinda?"

Mindy grinned, "Grandma! Grandma, guess what! It's my birthday!"

Ellis grinned "Melinda Meredith Grey!" she hugged Mindy and kissed her forehead, "You must be ten years old by now."

"Nine." Giggled Mindy,

Ellis took Mindy in her arms, the young birthday girl sitting comfortably in her lap. Addison flashed Meredith a small smile and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

They rounded a corner and the chief walked out of an exam room, stopping them. He looked at Meredith, "Is she all right?"

"She's-" Meredith was cut of by Ellis, who smiled up at him, her arms around Mindy's waist.

"Richard Webber. My god you've aged."

"Ellis?"

"I was having arrhythmias, they wanted to do tests and... I hear you're the chief of surgery now. That's wonderful."

"Yes, um...but I'm stepping down soon."

"Stepping down?" She gave him an odd look, "Well, I can only assume that was Adele's idea." Ellis had a small smile that Meredith thought looked teasing, "Meredith."

"I'll be right there, Mum. Go ahead." The nurse wheeled Ellis and Mindy to the elevator, Addie squeezed Mere's fingers then followed.

"She's lucid." Meredith said with an odd fake smile, "She woke up this morning with her memory back. They say it's temporary."

"My God." Richard sighed, "Well… You need to be with her. I mean, this time...it's a gift."

"It's a gift. Right." Meredith wasn't so sure, but she moved away, jogging to the waiting elevator,

**

* * *

C**ristina walked into Ellis' room to find Addison sitting next to the bed. Mindy was in the bed next to Ellis, using the table trolley while she drew on a scrap of paper. Addison and Ellis were chatting animatedly about Addison's experiences and career.

Cristina cleared her throat slightly, "Dr. Montgomery." She nodded before turning to Ellis, "Hello Dr. Grey, I'm Dr. Yang; I just need to get an echo."

Ellis nodded, "Melinda off the bed now."

Mindy looked at Addison, who nodded, then jumped up off the bed, moving to sit in Addison's lap.

Cristina started the echo, Ellis watched her quietly.

"You and Meredith are good friends." Cristina gave her a look, but continued her work, "I can tell. Because you're afraid to look at me. As if I might ask you some personal question about her and you'll accidentally slip. But you don't do anything accidentally, do you?" Cristina finished the echo, and Addison laughed,

"You can read interns like a book." She smiled, "Elle, this is one of Meredith closest friends and another promising intern of Seattle Grace, Dr. Cristina Yang."

"Has Meredith chosen a specialty?" Ellis asked Cristina,

Cristina raised her eyebrows, "That's a personal question?"

"For surgeons, the most personal question you can ask. It tells you who they are."

Addison smirked and Cristina snorted, "My mother would wanna know whether I had a boyfriend."

"You're mother sounds like a frivolous woman." Ellis said,

Cristina looked at her seriously, "If I chose cardiothoracic's, what would that say about me?"

"Heart surgeons are the know-it-alls. They're the most ambitious, the most driven. They want it all and they want it now. And they don't want anything getting in their way." Cristina seemed happy with this, and she wrote something in the chart, "Addison tells me I'm part of an Alzheimer's research study. I want a Neuro consult. With the doctor who put me in the trial."

Cristina nodded and left.

"I'm going to check on my patients," Addie said, "While we're here." She kissed Mindy's head and squeezed Ellis' hand before leaving,

Ellis smirked and let Mindy settle next to her again, "What are you going to draw me now Melinda?"

**

* * *

M**eredith walked through the halls and stopped at George's patient's room and motioned him over.

"Hey, everything ok? Aren't you off today?" He asked,

"You got engaged?"

"Yeah, I did. It was uh... I know it's impulsive."

Mere smiled, "Well is it good impulsive or is it Meredith-impulsive? Because if it's Meredith-impulsive maybe I can help get you out of it."

"No... No it's a good thing."

"Good." Meredith smiled,

"It's good, um..." They hugged and Mere kissed his cheek, "but, uh...thanks for the backup."

"You're welcome. Congratulations, George."

"Thank you." George went back into his patient's room and Ellis walked up behind Meredith,

"People who hover in doorways-"

"Are coming from nowhere, and are heading nowhere… You said that to me a lot, growing up."

"You hovered in a lot of doorways." Reasoned Ellis, "Are you planning on coming to talk to me anytime soon?"

"Mummy." Mindy walked out, "Can you get me a drink?"

Meredith smiled, "What would you like honey?"

Mindy thought, "Can I have Lemonade?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." She gave Ellis a small smile and walked away,

She walked past a nurses' station that Addison was leaning on, she started swinging her hips just a little more then usual, knowing Addison was following her carefully with her eyes.

Callie smirked and walked over to Addie, leaning on the nurses' station next to her. "You know those cartoons where there's a bear, or whatever, and it's starving and it looks at a table. And the table turns into this delicious cooked turkey with like, lines of deliciousness coming of it..."

"Oh, I was not looking at her like that." Scoffed Addison, as she fought not to run after Meredith and push her into an on-call room, "And even if I was, I'm allowed to. She's my girlfriend."

"I'm engaged." Callie blurted out,

"What?"

Callie grinned, "George proposed, and we're getting married."

Addison looked at her slightly shocked, "That's...not that I'm not happy for you but..._why_? Getting married, so fast?"

Callie smirked, "You know those cartoons where there's a bear and it's starving, and it looks at a cute intern…"

"Well, congratulations." Addison hugged her,

"Thank you." They pulled back and Addison took Callie's hand, putting her glasses on to get a proper look at the ring, "Oh it's small I know, it's small."

"It's beautiful."

"You think so?" Asked Callie,

"Yes."

Meredith walked over, a can of lemonade in her hand. "Hey." She kissed Addison, "Oh Callie, congratulations." She smiled,

"Thanks."

"Well I have to go talk to my mother." Meredith made a face and left.

Callie watched with amusement as Addison looked after Meredith's retreating form.

"Have you considered it further?" She asked,

"What?"

"Asking Meredith to marry you."

"She almost found the rings last week." Addison bit her lip, "I need to work." She walked away, heading to Ellis' room.

Mindy grinned as Meredith passed her the Lemonade and thanked her before sitting on Ellis' bed. Ellis stood at the end of the bed and motioned for Meredith to sit down in the chair that Addie had previously occupied.

"So, tell me about yourself." She asked kindly,

"Well..." Meredith fiddled in her seat; Ellis made her feel like a twelve year old again.

Ellis chuckled, "What's your life like?" She sighed, "I...I really do wanna know you, Meredith."

"Well, I'm dating."

"Does he understand the demands of your career? Cause not all men do. They say they do upfront but they-"

"It's great. They're a doctor too, so they get it."

"Good."

"Actually..."

Addison walked into the room, "Mere honey, I'm gonna start working, just a half day, is that ok?" Meredith nodded, "Good." Addison grinned and bent down, brushing her lips gently over Meredith's. Mere raised a hand and caressed Addison cheek.

"I love you." Murmured Addie,

"I love you too."

Addison kissed her once more then straightened up, "I'll come in later Ellis." Ellis nodded, stunned, and Addison walked away.

"You're dating Addison?"

Meredith nodded, "She's perfect."

"Have you chosen a specialty?"

Meredith laughed, "No, it's... its still early."

"Cristina's already chosen cardiothoracic's."

Meredith nodded, "Cristina's had cardio picked since she decided she would be a surgeon." Meredith looked at Mindy and sighed, "But me… I was all set on Neuro, but lately I've been thinking about Paeds…I don't know I just... I'm really happy, mum."

"You've changed." Murmured Ellis,

"What do you mean?"

"You're happy. The Meredith I knew was a force of nature, passionate, focused a fighter. You've changed. You're Mummy."

"I was a mum five years ago."

"Five years ago you were a mother." corrected Ellis, "You were almost like me. Now you're Mummy. I was never your mummy. I was always your mother."

"That's not-"

Ellis walked over and hugged her daughter. "Listen to me, Meredith. Anyone can have a baby. But not everyone can be a mum."

Meredith nodded, "Mum I think I should tell you… I've been talking… to Dad."

Ellis looked at her sharply.

"He's remarried now. And he's really trying to be there for Mindy, and so is his wife Susan." Meredith closed her eyes and sighed, then opened them, "They have two daughters… I haven't met Lexie, but I have met Molly."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Mum for just one day you should be able to be you again."

Ellis nodded, "Thank you Meredith."

"Grandma, it's finished, look."

Ellis walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the colourful drawing. It was Addison holding Meredith's hand, who held onto Mindy, who held onto Ellis. The words _My 9__th__ Birthday_ were written at the top.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it Melinda." They hugged, and Meredith felt inspired, she rummaged in Addison's handbag and pulled out a camera, something Ellis noticed,

"Smile, Melinda."

Meredith took a photo of the two. Then Mind excitedly took the camera and took photos of anything she could, including a few of Mere and Ellis.

"I've missed you mum." Meredith murmured softly, resting her head on her mother's shoulder,

Ellis nodded, "I know Meredith, sweetheart." She kissed the top of Meredith's head, and unknown to them Mindy snapped another picture.

Mere's pager went off, she frowned, and Ellis smiled sadly, "On call even when you're not,"

Meredith gave a small smile back and looked down at her pager, "Oh my God…"

"What?"

"It's Addison… She… Jesus, I have to go." Mere kissed her mother's cheek and ran off, not noticing as her mother's heart rate started to jump and nurses rushed in quickly followed my Cristina.

**

* * *

M**eredith walked into the clinic and saw Addison curled up on a bed, an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery." Addie looked up, "That was so incredibly stupid."

"I think it's kinda cool." Alex said from the next bed, Meredith glared at him, and walked over to her girlfriend who she pulled into a hug,

"Stupid." She muttered before pulling back and climbing up onto the bed next to Addison. Addison smiled through her mask and let Mere press three kisses on her jaw and down the side of her neck.

"Marry me." Whispered Addison,

Meredith looked at her, "Maybe tomorrow." She whispered back, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

They got up and Addison pushed her oxygen supply with her, Meredith wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Where are we going?" Addie asked,

"My mother, then the gallery."

They walked into Ellis room to see Cristina awkwardly rubbing circles on Mindy's back as she cried and hugged Ellis,

"What's happened?" Meredith asked making sure Addie was sitting down before moving to her mother and daughter,

"I had SVT." Ellis said,

Cristina turned to Meredith, "Mindy had a minor panic attack Mere."

"She's asleep." Ellis murmured,

"Ok," Meredith relaxed, "Addie and I are going to the gallery, okay mum?"

"Of course."

"I'll join you," Cristina said, and you nodded, the three of you making to leave,

"Addison, could you stay back for a minute?" Ellis asked,

Addison frowned but moved back into the room, she pulled back her oxygen mask and spoke, "Yes, Ellis?"

"Do I know who Meredith is? Do I at least recognize Meredith?"

Addison sighed, taking a breath from her oxygen mask before answering, "You know she's someone important. Someone who loves you."

"Look out for her Addison, because she's got so much more to learn and I won't be able to teach her."

"I'll look out for her." Promised Addison,

"Thank you, Addison."

"I'd do anything for her Ellis, she's… I'm going to propose to her."

Ellis smiled, "Then while I still can, let me hug my daughter in law."

Addison hugged Ellis and kissed her cheek, "She really is amazing Ellis."

"I know."

Addison smiled and left, walking to the gallery, when she got there she saw the room empty and the chief in the OR, pulling Burke and Derek out.

"Oh my God," she murmured, and she watched as Cristina, Izzie and Meredith went in for small shifts of about twenty seconds, as any longer and they'd suffer from the effects of the patient's toxic blood like she had.

When Meredith was done Addison found her in the scrub room, an oxygen mask of her own to her face.

"Stupid huh?" Addie asked as she removed her mask completely, feeling she no longer needed it.

"Shut up." Meredith grinned,

"Where are the others? Yang and Izzie?"

"They went to shower, I needed a minute." Meredith told her, Addison moved and sat on the floor next to Mere and took her hand.

"I love you, Mere." Meredith smiled and pulled back her mask, she lent forward and the two kissed softly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I have rings. Two rings, one for each of us. I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives. I want to marry you."

Meredith looked at Addison, "I want to marry you too." She smiled, "But don't ask me right now. Please. My head is… Just not yet. Let's let Callie and George, and Cristina and Burke enjoy being the engaged ones for now."

"Okay,"

"Okay." They kissed again, "On call room?" Meredith asked with a smirk against Addie's lips,

"I was thinking a shower." They grinned and stood, then walked through the hospital hand in hand.

**Review :) **


	15. I Lost Everything

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!! This if for... well you'll see._

**Chapter 15 - I Lost Everything**

Mindy groaned. Her head hurt, her ears rang and she couldn't remember why.

She had been with her friend, with Kelly and Kelly's four year old sister Nicole. They were… Kelly's mum was driving them to the Space Needle; they were new in town and had never seen in before.

They had driven onto the ferry and Nicole was trying to get Kelly to participate in a game of _I Spy with My Little Eye_, then… Mindy struggled to remember. A crash or something, everything shook, there was an explosion of sound and the pain in her ears was horrible, it was blurry, everything was moving, the car jolted forwards and Mindy hit her head on the seat in front and blacked out.

* * *

Addison sat with Meredith in the intern locker room trying to have a cryptic conversation about their engagement to be engaged.

"I just don't see why we have to do something so trivial, why can't we just skip that step, go straight to the next one." Meredith shrugged,

"Mere, please, why can't we, I'm sure they won't mind, I mean I know them, or at least some of them, and the women at least, are like you, they don't care about it. And boys are boys, the don't particularly care either."

"What are you talking about?" Cristina asked,

"Don't bother," Izzie sighed, "They've been having this… what ever it is all morning."

"These boys care." Meredith told Addie, both of them ignoring the other interns,

"It's just a little thing, why can't we?"

"If it's such a little thing, why does it even matter?"

"Because I want to, Baby, I really want this." Addison pleaded,

"And I do too, but not now. I want it later."

Addie's pager went off and she sighed, "We'll finish this later." She said, standing up and kissing Meredith tenderly, "I love you."

Meredith grinned stupidly against Addison's intoxicating lips, "I love you too Adds," They kissed once more and Addison left,

* * *

Mindy sat up, the roof of the car was crushed, she could just barely sit straight. Kelly was in the front passenger seat now, holding Nicole who was sobbing, they both were. Mindy looked and saw Mrs Lambert slumped against the steering wheel, the window next to her was smashed and it appeared she'd hit it before falling to the wheel. There was blood. A lot of it.

Gingerly Mindy undid her seat belt and crawled forward; pressing two fingers to Mrs Lambert's neck like Meredith had once taught her. There was no heart beat. Tears of horror filled her eyes and she looked around wildly trying to work out what to do. She crawled back to her seat and tried the door, it wouldn't open.

"We need to get out," She whimpered, struggling to think clearly through the throbbing pain in her head, "Window," She quickly opened the window and stuck her head out, all around her were cars, some piled onto others, like the car that had been behind them but was now more on top of them. The ground looked glass free she noticed, so Mindy climbed out of the window and jumped down. She moved forward and sighed in relief when the front passenger side's door opened.

"Kelly," She said, "We need to find a grown up. We need to get a police man or a doctor."

"We can't leave," cried Kelly, "We can't."

"We have to stay together," Mindy reasoned, "We need to get help."

Kelly sniffed, "Okay." She wrapped her arms around Nicole and stepped out of the car,

"Mummy!" cried Nicole, she was screaming, "_Mummy!_"

Mindy looked at the little girl, "Nicky," She said, "Do you want a piggy-back?"

Nicole didn't answer, she just cried. Kelly put her on her feet then bent down next to her. Mindy helped her climb onto her sister's back and Kelly stood.

"Where do we go?" She asked,

Mindy looked around, "This way," She said, pointing the direction the car was facing, and she started to walk.

They walked together, climbing over cars and passed people. They saw a man trapped under a car, and his friends tried to get them to stay but Mindy refused. The sight of that man was horrible. Nicole quietened and they let her walk by herself as she was a bit heavy for them, Kelly held her hand tight though.

There was blood everywhere it seemed, and when finally they got to the dock they saw so much chaos.

People were everywhere, crying and helping. Sirens and weeps and yells. Kelly took Nicole in a piggy back again, getting her to wrap her arms and legs around her completely so her hands were free. She took tight grasp of Mindy's and they walked on.

They walked, not knowing where to. They saw a woman looking around panicked and over heard her speaking.

"A child? You found a dead child? Boy or girl?"

Mindy shivered but the next voice she knew, "Ma'am, you're injured, you need to lie down." That was… That was one of her mum's friends, a doctor, "Get a stretcher, now!" He yelled,

"Hey!" Called Mindy, "Doctor!"

She ran forward pulling Kelly and Nicole with her, the man didn't notice, he was focused on the woman, "Is the child a boy or girl?" She said, "I can't find my son. We got separated. I need to know if my little boy is alive."

"She was a girl. The child was a little girl." The woman made to leave, "No, no, no, no, no. I need to examine you. I'm gonna have to take you to the hospital."

"No, I can't leave. He's only seven. No! And... and he's all alone. No, I will not leave my son behind." Cried the woman, Mindy was right next to them now, with Kelly and Nicole next to her,

"I will find him. Listen to me, I will find him. If you let me take you to triage, I promise you, I will find your son."

"He's so scared."

"I know. I know. I will find him." He took a photo from her hand,

"Ok." She nodded,

"Ok."

"Mister," Said Mindy, gaining his attention, "George."

He looked down, "Are you lost?"

"My mummies, you work with my mummies. Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery."

He looked at her, "Mindy? Oh God, what are you doing here, are your dad's ok?"

"I was with Kelly." Mindy said, "You have to take me to my mummy."

George looked at Kelly, "Where're your parents Kelly?"

"Mum… I think she's dead." Kelly said,

"She had no heart beat." Mindy added, "I checked."

George looked at them sadly, "Okay you need to come with me, okay? You all do." A paramedic with a stretcher moved to them and helped George settle the woman on it before leading it and the three girls to an ambulance.

Kelly and Nicole got in the front with the driver but Mindy had to sit in the back with George and the woman. She told him what she remembered and answered his questions as he held her hand, "It'll be okay Mindy."

They arrived at Seattle Grace and as George and the driver unloaded the stretcher George told Bailey the details.

"Carly Height, 45 year old female found at the scene. Open abdominal wound with a mental evisceration." He said, "Mindy Joseph-Grey, 9 year old female found at the scene. Minor head injury. Kelly Lambert, 8 year old female found at the scene. And Nicole Lambert, 4 year old female found at the scene."

"Mindy Joseph-Grey?" Bailey asked as they moved, George holding Nicole in one arm and Kelly's hand in the other,

"Meredith's daughter." He said,

"Okay, let's get going. O'Malley page Montgomery, she needs to contact these girls parents. Mrs Height, we need to get you into surgery." She moved and George walked too, "And O'Malley, check to see exactly how minor Mindy Grey's head injury is." He nodded

* * *

Addison's pager went off; she glanced at it and froze, before running through the hospital to the clinic. She saw Mindy on a bed with Kelly in a chair next to her, Nicole asleep in her lap.

"Oh God Mindy," She cried,

"Mummy!" Addison hugged her daughter tightly,

"Are you ok baby? God." She felt tears prick her eyes,

"She's gonna be ok." Arizona said, "I've checked her extensively, and I've called her fathers and Mr. Lambert. They're on their way."

Addison cried, "Oh God, thank you Arizona," She hugged the blonde then moved back to Mindy's bed, "Do you need anything sweetie?"

"Dr. Heron has some Orange juice," Arizona said softly, "Wheat crackers."

Mindy sniffed and shook her head, "I want…" She started to cry and Addison climbed into the bed, pulling Mindy into her arms, soothing her.

"Dr. Robbins, could you page me when my Jane Doe is back from CT?"

"Of course."

* * *

Meredith struggled with a patient, trying to get him to keep still. He shivered and cried out in pain, the little blonde girl who had been following Mere just looked on as Meredith spoke to herself, then to the girl,

"…Ok. We saved him. You helped. We just have to bandage him up and find someone to take him to the hospital and then we're gonna find your mum, ok?" The girl nodded and Meredith removed her jacket, covering the shivering man with it,

"Oh, I can't stand the pain. I gotta get out of here." He cried,

"Sir, don't move. Don't move." But he did, he tried to pull himself up and pushed against Meredith. She fell back, over the edge of the dock and hit the freezing water hard.

The little girl turned around and walked away without a word.

**that's crazy stuff right there.  
reviews, they be welcomed**


	16. When I Lost You

_i hope you like this one. it's set in the last two parts of the three part drowning eps... 3x16 and 3x17_

**Chapter 16 – When I Lost You**

**C**hristopher and Nathan gasped and ran forward, through the clinic to Mindy's bed.

"Daddy, Papa." She cried and they moved to her and hugged her closely; Addison's pager went off, "Mummy?" Mindy asked, "Mummy go help people."

"I-" Addison tried to say before she was cut off,

"Mummy, you're a doctor, go save people."

Addison nodded and pressed a kiss to Mindy's temple, "Okay sweet heart, I love you, okay?"

"I love you too Mummy."

Addison smiled and got up, Chris turned to her, "Addie, is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine. But if you want to know more get Dr. Arizona Robbins." She smiled softly, "I have to go. I'm needed."

"Of course." Addie kissed his cheek and moved off to find Burke and Richard.

**

* * *

B**ailey rushed forward to the ambulance that just stopped in front of her, she opened the doors and saw Derek counting the chest compressions he was preforming.

"What d'we got?" She asked,

"Jane Doe, hypothermic, drowning." The paramedic said from the woman's head,

"She's not Jane Doe, it's Meredith Grey. It's Meredith." Derek cut him off, looking desperate,

"Derek! Derek," Bailey tried to get his attention, "Derek, how long she been down?"

"I don't know. She's alive, she's alive." He stuttered, "She's alive."

"Ok, look. I need you to help me get her inside." Bailey said as they pushed her gurney out of the ambulance, "Clear a trauma bay, stat! Move it!" She yelled out,

* * *

Addison sighed as she looked over her pregnant Jane Doe, she had a heavy heart. She knew that she needed to be here, to help, there was a major disaster, of course she needed to help, but she felt… She felt like something was wrong. Like maybe Arizona had missed something with Mindy.

She was stuck in worry and had to fight the urge to ask Derek to examine Mindy when he got back from the dock sight. With another sigh she brushed back her long red locks and looked again into the face of the unknown woman.

"_She's all-alone_." She'd said to Alex earlier, "_It makes you think. I mean, if I went missing would anyone even know I was gone_."

Addison looked up as Alex entered the room, "How's she doing?" He asked,

"She's holding steady for now. Anybody claim her yet?"

"No, she's still a Jane Doe." Alex paused then said softly, "I'd notice."

"What?"

"If you went missing, I'd notice."

Addison looked at him, "Karev…"

Both their pagers went off, Addison looked down at hers and felt all the blood rush from her face as she paled, Alex looked at her oddly, then down at his pager.

"Crap."

Addison pushed past him and ran, she moved blindly but yet managed to avoid every gurney, patient, or doctor that came in her way. She moved quickly and somehow she found her way. She moved through double doors and saw Derek slumped against the wall opposite to a door to her left; he looked shattered, exhausted, heart broken. He looked up, and she looked at him, her throat wouldn't let her speak.

"Addison…" He whispered, she looked to the door, "No," He jumped up and tried to grab her, but she darted for the door and flung it open. Meredith lay on an exam table covered with heating blankets, intubated and so pale Addison thought she looked blue.

Monitors were beeping and in the back of her mind Addison registered she was in v-fib.

"Clear." Said the chief and Addison watched as they pressed the paddles to Meredith and her whole body jolted at the 300 charge shock, "Back to asystole. Keep compressions going."

"Oh my god." She felt herself murmur, no one seemed to notice,

"She's hypothermic." Burke said as Bailey continued compressions,

Addie seemed to snap into a reality, almost. She fell into her profession and pulled on her glasses grabbing a chart from a nurse, "Uh, have you tried a warm peritoneal lavage?"

Everyone looked up, "Addison…"

"Or even, a continuous bladder lavage with warm fluids? Could do a thoracotomy."

"Addison you can't be here, you can't do this. You have to let us do this."

Addison felt cold tears slip down her face, "But-" she felt warm arms pull her back,

"Come on." Derek whispered softly in her ear,

"Oh God." Addison started to cry and she curled into Derek, sobbing into his neck, "Derek," she cried and he scooped her up, like he had held Meredith's frozen wet form not twenty minutes before,

Richard gave him a grateful nod and continued to run the room, "Get back to the ABG. Come on, let's go people."

Derek moved back to the wall and slowly lowered himself down, leaning against it like he had before as he still held Addison. Mark stopped at the end of the hall way and watched them for a moment, he felt his heart rip lightly, seeing Addison so distraught. He moved forward and lowered himself next to the two. Reaching out, he took Addison's hand from Derek's chest and squeezed it softly. She gripped him tightly, and continued to cry, Derek rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Her pager went off and Addie reached down, letting go of Mark's hand, and took it from her waist, glancing at it through her tears.

"Addison." Mark said softly,

"I have to go it's, uh, my Jane Doe." She wiped her eyes, and broke away from Derek,

"Addison…" Mark sighed, "You should be… you should prepare yourself."

"No." Said Addison, "No, I won't, I she can't, I just-" she broke off,

"Addison." Derek said, "Addison she was in that water for… I don't know. She didn't swim and-"

"You think...you think that she went in the water on purpose?" Addison cried,

"She knows how to swim, she's a good swimmer."

"No." Addison told him, "No! You're wrong, Meredith-"

"Addison…"

"Meredith never learnt to swim." Addison told them, tears in her eyes, "She never… she's thalassophobic, aquaphobic, I don't know she- she never learnt to swim,"

Mark put his arm around her, "No-one is saying she did this on purpose."

"She can't- No, I have to go, I have patients, I need to-"

"Addison, you can't-"

"No! I can not break down. I can not fall apart." She said forcefully, "Not when there's still a chance and there still is a chance, Derek." She wiped her tears, "I have to go." And she moved off, out through the double doors and passed the other interns,

**

* * *

A**ddison moved back to the clinic, she'd pulled on the dark purple sweater from Meredith's locker, it was calming her. It smelt of lavender and coffee, like Meredith.

She found Mindy's bed empty and Sydney Heron told her with a smile that Chris and Nate had taken her home.

"What about Kelly, and Nicole?" She asked,

Sydney's smile fell, "Mr. Lambert found a picture of his wife on the board of fatalities." Sydney said quietly, indicating one of the four boards with Polaroid pictures pinned to them, "I… I heard, she's been admitted… Meredith Grey?"

Addison nodded, and wiped away tears, "Yea,"

"If you need to talk, or want a hand, or a hug." Sydney gave a soft smile, "Just ask,"

Addison nodded, "Thank you, but no," she walked away from the resident and sat down in the waiting area, trying not to break down,

"Who you here for?"

Addison looked up; an older man sat diagonally across form her, "What?"

"I'm waiting on my wife, car hit her. Can you believe that, on the ferry? She was run over on the ferry." He sighed, "They haven't said much. Hard as hell to get any of these people to talk to ya."

"Yeah, I'm- my fiancée was there too." The word slipped out and suddenly Addison realised Meredith might never be that, that she might die and Addison would never get to marry her, or have kids with her… she swallowed back tears, "And I don't know...I don't know what's gonna happen."

"It's out of our hands, it's up to the doctors now."

"Yeah," Addison sniffed wiping her eyes, "The doctors."

"What's his name?" The man asked softly,

"Her name's Meredith."

The man nodded, "I'll put her in my prayers."

"I'll do the same for your wife." Addison murmured,

**

* * *

A**ddison walked back to the hallway. No-one stood outside the double doors now. Mark and Derek were gone. Addison carefully opened the door to see Meredith lying on the exam table, still intubated, but no longer blue. Infact she looked relatively… normal. Asleep. Bailey had her stethoscope pressed to Meredith's chest and her eyes were focused on the heart monitor. The flat line.

Bailey sighed sadly and hooked her stethoscope around her neck, turning slightly; she caught sight of Addie in the door, "Addison…"

"Try again." Addison murmured quietly, when they didn't move she glared at them threw her tears, "Try again!"

"Ok, one more round of ACLS drugs." Bailey nodded,

"One more."

Slowly, finally, Meredith's monitor started to beep.

"Sinus brady!" Bailey said, "We got a heartbeat?"

Burke moved forward and used his stethoscope, "We got it."

Addison let out a long breath and stood by Meredith's feet, her hands rubbing them softly, as Bailey and the others moved around, taking her breathing tube out.

"She's breathing on her own." Addie sighed, the relief and exhaustion in her voice was evident,

"She is." Nodded Bailey,

"She's uh... She's been down a long time…" Addison swallowed, "What if… her brain function."

Miranda moved to her friend and gave her hand a short squeeze, "She's alive Addison. Focus on that."

Addison nodded and everyone left, leaving the two alone. Slowly, Addison walked over and bent over Meredith; she kissed her softly then whispered, "You promised me you wouldn't do this." She wiped her tears and stoked Meredith's hair, "I love you."

Meredith made a small sound, like a whimper or a moan.

"Did you just say something?" Addie asked, caressing Meredith's cheek, "Did you just speak?" Meredith made the noise again, "Baby, I don't understand you. Try... try again... trying again for me, ok? Please baby, you can do it. Just form a word, for me baby, please."

"Ouch." Meredith slowly opened her eyes, and Addison felt tears filling her own as she broke out into a grin,

"Oh God! Oh," She grinned, "I want to get married! Not that you should be worrying about that now but, Mere, you are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm- I- _God_," she cried, "I'm so happy you're okay." Addison smoothed back her hair once more and grinned tearily as she saw Meredith give her a small smile, "Thank you."

"Add," Meredith murmured, "I," she swallowed, "Love you."

"I know baby, I know." Cried Addison softly, "And I love you too. So, so much, I love you so much."

"Kiss me,"

Addison bent over her again and softly kissed her girlfriend, "We don't have to get engaged Mere, but just promise me we'll get married in the next eighteen months."

Meredith swallowed and spoke weakly, "I'll marry you as soon as I get out of here, if you don't mind Elvis being there instead of a priest." Addison just grinned and kissed Mere once more,

**Review :)**


	17. Tell Me Why

_**Grey's Finale.** Oh. My. Jesus. Christ. *copies and pastes ep-review i sent **iam-kelly** with some minor edits*_

_i** wont spoil anthing** but it really is **ONE OF THE GREATS**. better then bomb/drowning put together (but that might be because i watched those years after they aired, not hours)_

_ in the 8 min sneak peak! i loved _______'s reaction to ______'s news and OMG when ______ was shot i laughed, **PWNED**. lol._

_ it was really amazing. only three things were edging on typical/i guessed them. _

_one i had assumed after the first 30sec promo  
one i gathered after seeing the sneak peak  
one i might have missed if i wasn't freaking glued to the screen._

_ and as an easy crier saying i almost cried may not mean anything (but i must be getting stronger since last year. i cried like a baby with the izzie/george death even though i knew well before watching they would 'die'/die. but also knowing of _____'s death a few hours before watching the Private Practice final -so i read spoilers. kill me... anyways i didn't cry at the PP final) and well, there was one seen that made me almost cry._

_ and OMG the guy (the shooter), i hate him. but not because of the deaths. lol. because of the scene that broke my heart (which wasn't the one i almosst cried in oddly enough)._

**_ *drowns in happiness*_**

**_ ONE OF THE ALL TIME F***ING GREATS_**

and on with the update.......

**Chapter 17 – Tell Me Why**

_six weeks after the accident_

Meredith sat cross legged in the middle of her and Addison's bed dressed in just panties and her Dartmouth shirt. In her hands were two rings. Engagement rings. She'd just found them not five minutes ago.

She wasn't stupid. She knew Addie wasn't lying when she'd told her about the rings, but this made them, made the whole thing, real.

Addison really wanted to get married.

And so did she, but lately… Their relationship was in a downwards spiral. Addison didn't look Meredith in the eye, didn't kiss her randomly mid-sentence, didn't whisper in her ear or follow her into the shower. Addison was being distant. Was withdrawing. They hadn't had sex in six weeks, the last time being before the accident.

Last night Meredith had tried to start something, she'd straddled Addison and kissed her deeply, placing Addie's hands over her body then slipping her own up Addie's shirt. But Addison had broken away and said, "Not tonight Mere." Before she rolled over and fell into sleep.

Meredith had given up then; she gotten up and walked into Izzie's room as Iz was at the hospital on call that night.

What Meredith didn't know was that Addison couldn't sleep. For weeks after the accident Addison lived on half hour cat naps and coffee and every time she looked at Meredith she saw her lying still, blue and dead.

Addison still had nightmares when she did manage to sleep, and she often woke weeping silently and shaking. She wouldn't sleep after one of her nightmares and instead she'd lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, listening to Meredith's steady snores.

Meredith didn't know any of that. She stared down at the rings. Maybe Addison had changed her mind? Maybe she didn't want to get married after all. Maybe she didn't want to be with her at all.

The rings were simple and beautiful, gold bands, cushion cut diamonds, perfect, they weren't identical but they matched. Hesitantly Meredith slipped one onto her left ring finger. She looked down at her hand and watched the diamond sparkle. She was filled with such happiness, something so deep, she knew this had to be, that she had to marry Addison, that if the topic were to be raised again she would say yes in a heartbeat but…

Addison didn't look at her anymore. Didn't kiss her, or smile at her, make love to her. The only thing Addison would do was hold her hand, or maybe, sometimes, spoon her in bed.

Meredith ripped the ring from her finger and angrily threw it, both of them; they hit her mirror and cracked it slightly before falling to the floor and rolling away. She started to cry.

"Hey Mere baby, have you seen your Dartmouth shirt?" Addison asked, walking into the room, she looked up to see Meredith crying, "Oh my God, Mere what's wrong?" She stepped forward and gasped in pain, lifting her foot to see one of the rings; she picked it up, and climbed onto the bed pulling Meredith into her arms,

"I- I- I don't-" Meredith cried into Addison's neck, "I don't want to die alone."

"Oh Meredith," Addison sighed, "Shh, baby I'm here."

"No, you don't- you're not-" Meredith sobbed and struggled to speak through her tears, "You don't love me."

Addison felt tears in her own eyes now and she held Meredith closer to her, "Meredith I love you. I love you more then anything in the world. You're my Meredith. The love of my life. That's not going to change Mere, I promise it won't change."

Meredith pulled back and she swallowed back her tears, "You hurting me." Addison frowned, "You don't even look at me."

"Mere…"

Meredith pressed her lips to Addison's, eliciting a small moan from the redhead, Mere's hands held Addie's neck and cheek as they kissed tenderly, Addison hands raised and moved to Mere's shoulders, pushing her back.

"Meredith."

"No," cried Meredith softly, "Addie, please."

Addison smoothed back Meredith's hair, "Mere, you died. You died and I couldn't save you. And every time I see you I just… I'm scared Meredith. I'm scared of everything. To move, to breathe, to touch you, I'm scared. I won't survive loosing you. I can't loose you Meredith, I can't- I just I." She broke off in tears, "I love you Meredith, and you died, you _died_."

Meredith looked into Addison's tear filled eyes, "I'm sorry,"

Addison nodded, "I'm sorry too."

Meredith lent forward and kissed Addison this time Addison let her. They fell back into the bed and Addison rolled them so she was on top, she pulled up Meredith's Dartmouth shirt and flung it into a corner of the room.

"I love you Mere." She whispered, kissing her again,

Meredith pulled at Addison's clothes and soon the two of them were naked, "I love you too Addison," Addison smiled and she opened her mouth to speak but instead moaned deeply, as Meredith's fingers slipped inside of her,

"Oh God."

Meredith smiled and pecked Addison's lips, "Let's get married baby, let's wear those rings and plan a wedding."

Addison grinned, "Quite the proposal,"

"Is that a yes?" Asked Meredith, pulling back barely a millimetre from Addison's neck,

"Yes."

Meredith laughed into Addie's neck and kissed her again, "I love you."

"Show me," whispered Addison,

Meredith grinned broadly, "My pleasure." She said before moving down Addison's body and dipping her head between her legs causing Addison to scream out in pleasure.

**review!**


	18. Life Is Life

_for Kelly :):):)_

**Chapter 18 – Life Is Life**

Meredith stood in the intern locker room talking to Izzie about Alex, Addison, and Mark when Cristina, George and Alex walked in.

"Huh, look who found some clothes." Alex grinned at Izzie; he'd walked in on her in the shower that morning. Izzie glared at him,

George gave Mere a soft look, "How you doing?"

"Ok, everybody, lets do this once." Meredith said, "I'm fine. She's cremated, I picked out a beautiful urn and she's hanging out in the back of my closet. Any more questions about my dead mother or can we get back to work?"

"Does anyone know who the new chief candidate is?" Cristina asked,

"Chief's bringing in a ringer in case he doesn't want to give the job to either one of your fiancé's." George grinned at Cristina and Mere,

Bailey walked into the room and looked at them all, "O'Malley, your with Shepherd today; Yang, Dr. Montgomery; Stevens, to the clinic; Karev, Jane Doe; Grey, scut.

"Once again, I am fine." Meredith said imploringly

"You can tell everybody your fine till you're blue in the face. Your mum died and you almost joined her, you're taking it easy."

Addison walked in behind her, "Exactly," she smiled, "Now, who's my intern today?"

Cristina gave Addison a small nod, the two walked off, Meredith running after them, "Addie,"

"Yeah baby?"

"Wanna have lunch with me today? Away from here I mean,"

Addison grinned, "Sounds good Mere,"

Meredith grinned and took Addison in a kiss; Cristina rolled her eyes at the couple, "Ergh, if I wanted to see girl on girl I'd watch porn."

Meredith pulled back and glared at her, "You're just jealous 'cause Addison's hotter then Burke."

Addison laughed, and Cristina just dead panned.

"Well," sighed Mere, "I'm on scut, so I'll get off pretty easily, page me."

"Ok," They kissed again and Meredith turned away and moved off in the opposite direction.

"God," Cringed Cristina, "Do you two have to be so sickening?"

Addison gave her a look, "I may be marrying your best friend Yang, but I'm still your boss."

Cristina nodded, "Of course, Dr. Montgomery-Grey."

A huge grin pulled at Addison's blushing face, "Thank-you, Dr. Burke."

"Oh that's just cruel." Cristina said before the two women laughed loudly,

* * *

At lunch time Meredith found Addison leaning against a nurse's station dressed in navy blue scrubs, she grinned and moved close to her, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, "Ready to go?"

Addison smiled and took Meredith's hand, "Of course."

"So I just agreed to have dinner at my father's house, _tonight_." Meredith said, "And, Cristina slept with Colin Marlow."

"The Marlow transplant, Marlow?"

"They had a thing when she was a student." Meredith shrugged, "How can I have a meal at my father's house?"

"Cristina slept with Marlow?"

"Addison!"

"Oh, right, ok, sorry." laughed Addie, "Have dinner at our house. I'll cook, it'll be fun." Meredith gave her a look, "Ok, it won't be fun. It'll be...it'll be fine. They're your family."

"Why does everyone assume that?"

Addison laughed, "You've accepted Molly and Laura, Mere, and he's your father. You deserve to have a father Meredith."

Meredith sighed, "Ok, but you're telling them we're engaged." Addison laughed,

"Ok baby."

* * *

Meredith walked into the dinning room with a dish of chicken and beans she set it on the table and sat down next to Addison who reached over under the table and gave Meredith's thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, chicken looks delicious." Susan said with a smile,

Addison smiled, "It's nothing, just from the store, we didn't have time to do anything huge."

"Well the green beans look great as well."

"Addie did those."

"It's beautifully presented." Thatcher put in looking hopefully at Mere,

"I did that too." Addison smiled, rubbing Mere's leg softly,

Alex walked in and Addison almost laughed at how desperate Meredith must have been as she stood up quickly and exclaimed "Alex! Come, sit. Eat! We're eating. This is Susan and this is my father."

Alex nodded at Susan and Thatcher and sat down; "Cool."

"So, how are you? How was your day?"

"Ok, hungry."

"Good." Meredith sighed and looked at Addie,

"How's Laura?" Addison asked,

"Great." Susan grinned,

Thatcher seemed to relax slightly and he smiled, "She's smiling now sometimes. Looks exactly like Molly when she smiles. I mean it's amazing." He grinned and went on to describe how alike the two were, "I've got this old picture of Molly and me when she was, I don't know, five, and she's sitting on this red sled in the snow, this great big fir tree."

Meredith swallowed and stared at him, Addison took her hand on the top of the table and held it tightly her eyes looking behind Thatcher's head to the photo she'd deliberately placed on the wall earlier that night of Meredith sitting in a red sled in the snow with Thatcher, in front a big fir tree.

"You know, I'm not sure that that-" Susan tried to say, also realising what hole Thatcher was digging himself into,

"Yeah, no honey, it's a massive Douglas fir and in the picture couldn't look more like Laura. I mean, incredible."

"That's me." Meredith said, Thatcher's smile fell away, "The red sled and the big fir tree and the park at the middle school and the ugly yellow wool coat. That isn't Molly. It's you and me."

The lights flickered and shut off, "Crap!" yelled Izzie from the kitchen,

* * *

Meredith and Addison walked back into the house hand in hand after waving Thatcher and Susan off. Izzie and George were arguing in the hall,

"I need to vent!" He exclaimed,

"You need to apologise!"

Meredith frowned, "What's going on?"

"I'm taking George home. He needs to apologise to Callie." Izzie's words were directed at George more then Meredith, "Just suck it up. Go back with your tail between your legs and apologize."

"No!"

"Really, just say 'I'm sorry, I'm an ass'."

"I'm always apologizing." George argued, Meredith smirked at Addison,

"Where's Alex?" She asked,

"What?" Izzie looked up, "Oh, he went back to the hospital." She focused on George once more, "Come on George, 'Blah, blah, blah,' and it's over, it's all over." She started to physically push him to the door, George sighed and gave in, walking to the door,

"I can't be wrong all the time, is that really possible?" He asked,

Addison laughed, "We have the house to our selves." She lent forward and kissed Meredith,

Mere sighed and tried to push away, "Actually Addi-" her words stopped as Addison hand slipped up her shirt and cupped her right breast; Meredith moaned and pulled Addison's lips to hers.

They moved carefully and skilfully through the house, up the stairs and down the hall only breaking contact of lips once when Meredith's shirt was pulled from her and Addison sat her down on the stairs, straddling her and kissing her deeply as Meredith's fingers fumbled with the buttons of Addie's blouse. Somehow they managed to stand as one, Meredith flinging Addison's bra away, not paying attention as it flew through Alex's open door, and Addie working on undoing Meredith's jeans, helping her shimmy out of them as they rested against their bedroom door, still locked at the lips.

The jeans fell around Meredith's ankles and Addison's hand moved from Mere's waist, over her ass and down her thigh, raising her leg to wrap around Addie's hip. Addison pulled back and kissed along Mere's jaw line and nibbled her ear softly, Meredith gasped.

"Jump up." Addie whispered, her breath hot against Meredith's tingling skin,

Mere did as instructed and jumped, wrapping her legs tight around he fiancé's waist, her arms around her neck as she claimed Addison's lips again. Addison smiled into the kiss and with one hand managed to open the door to the room and walk inside.

"Oh! Ergh!"

Addison jumped in surprise and dropped Meredith who fell to the floor with a squeal and a thud. "Jesus!" She yelled,

Cristina sat in the middle of their bed her arms covering her face, "Ergh, God, I did _not_ need to see that."

Addison was blushing intently, she was completely topless, wearing only a skirt that was hitched around her hips, she quickly grabbed a robe and pulled it on as Mere pulled on her Dartmouth shirt and sweat pants.

"Yang, what the hell are you doing here?" Exclaimed Addison,

"She's having a crisis." Meredith said breathlessly,

Addison gave her a sharp look, "Could you have told me that before you pulled my clothes off?"

"You didn't really give me a chance."

"Ergh. Ok, I'm leaving." Cristina said, pushing back the bed covers and scooting to the edge of the bed.

"What?"

"I can't stay here now, I'll have nightmares," she shivered, and left the room, Mere and Addison heard her footsteps travel down the stairs and out the front door. The revs of Cristina's motorbike echoed slightly before travelling off into the distance. Meredith turned from the window slowly to face Addison.

"Bath?" She asked,

Addison laughed and dropped her robe, Meredith noticed that the skirt and panties Addie had been wearing were now gone.

"Bed." Addison said.

Meredith moved to her and pushed her back into the bed, Addison laughed but soon started to moan as Meredith's lips and fingers worked magic over Addison's body.

**review!** _and celebrate the removal of George/Izzie sex!_


	19. Tomorrow Comes Today

_Hey, sorry i haven't updated in a while, i was distracted with -well, to be honest i was finishing this fic and planning the next one..._

**Chapter 19 - Tomorrow Comes Today**

"Good afternoon, board." Addison said slowly removing her glasses as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Meredith walked into the bathroom brushing her teeth; she smiled slightly, it was a rather funny scene, Addison standing in matching peach lace underwear with her hair up in a profession bun and her glasses being replaced on her nose. Mere spat the excess toothpaste from her mouth into the bath; then turned the cold tap and ran her toothbrush under it.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the board... I'm so grateful for this opportunity." Addison said, still playing with the way she took off her glasses.

"Don't wear the glasses." Mere said walking up behind her kissing her neck and wrapping her arms around her waist, "You fiddle with them, it makes you look indecisive. And stop stressing; it will be like any other job interview. What do you consider your strengths? What do you consider your weaknesses?" Addison turned in Meredith's arms, Mere kissed her softly,

"I thought you liked my glasses," Addie asked wiping some of her lipstick from Mere's face,

"I do, but you fiddle. And they make you look…" A devilish grin spread over Mere's features, "hot. Really hot. Take them off now before I make us late."

Addison chuckled and kissed Mere again softly, "Mm, I love you."

"I love you too." Mere murmured against Addie's lips,

Alex walked in, he gave Mere and Addison a look, "I'm gonna have a shower now, so unless the two of you want to join me…"

Mere glared at him and pulled Addie out of the bathroom by her wrist.

"I'm capable of walking by myself Mere."

Meredith shrugged, "Distract me."

"Mere baby, if he pisses you off this much just kick him out." Addie sighed,

"I can't kick him out. He's… he hasn't pursued it. He got caught in the moment and tried to kiss you but nothing happened, and nothing's happened since. He's like Mark, he'd go there if he could, but he won't get in the way of us."

Addison nodded and pulled Meredith into her arms, "As long as you're okay, baby."

Meredith kissed Addison softly, "Don't worry about me Addie. Just prepare for your meeting with the board, ok?"

"Okay." Addison kissed Mere once more, a bit deeper this time, Meredith moaned slightly but the two reluctantly pulled back and moved out of the room.

Meredith headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, Izzie smiled at her, "Hey, ooh, love that bra."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "It's a girl-bra."

"As opposed to a man-bra?" Izzie grinned,

"Shut up. You know what I meant. It's girly. Pink and lacy with a flower pattern and rosettes." Meredith scrunched her nose, "Addie bought it for me."

Izzie shrugged and continued to eat her French toast as Meredith poured herself and Addison coffee, and placed them on the table before turning to Izzie and giving her a look.

"What?"

"You know I'm hopeless at cooking-"

"I'm not cooking you breakfast."

"Oh come on Iz, you love to make us breakfast, and besides, Addison has an interview with the Board today. She needs the support."

"Oh fine." Sighed Izzie, "But only because Addison needs a healthy start to the day, don't lie to me Meredith, I saw you eyeing last night's pizza."

Meredith grinned, "Thanks Iz, I'm just gonna go upstairs and get dressed."

Meredith moved quickly up the stairs and almost ran into Addison as she tried to get into their bedroom, Addie smiled and kissed her quickly, "You got Izzie to make us breakfast didn't you?"

"You can thank me later."

Addison laughed, "Mere, baby, do you know where the washing basket is?"

"Hallway."

They moved passed each other and Addison moved down the hall; she bent over the basket, shifting through the clothes trying to find her brown pencil skirt, behind her she heard the sound of a door opening, Alex stepped out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist. He paused as he saw Addison, taking a moment to look over her long defined legs, her rounded ass, her bare back, and once she'd straightened up and turned around, the swell of her breasts.

"Karev," His eyes snapped to hers, "If Meredith were to find you doing that-"

"Doing what?" Mere asked as she came out of her room, dressed for the day,

"Nothing baby." smiled Addie, "Have you seen my brown pencil skirt?"

"It's hanging up downstairs, Izzie ironed everything last night."

"Right," Smiled Addie, "Thanks." She walked down the hall, followed by Alex whose eyes dropped back to Addison's hips and ass, something that didn't go unnoticed by Meredith.

Meredith didn't say anything, but instead gave Alex the benefit of the doubt and let him walk to his room. She had to give him the benefit of the doubt. She had to. When she'd first started living with George and Izzie, she'd noticed George having the occasional glance at her and Izzie, Alex was just more… obvious about how he appreciated a woman's body.

And then there was the fact that Addison was hot. Really hot. Tall, with long legs. A great ass. She was just… Meredith flushed, she had to focus or she'd be frustrated all day.

So really, Mere couldn't blame him for looking at Addison. She could however, blame Addison for walking around in just her underwear. Sure a few minutes ago Meredith hadn't been wearing a shirt, and down stairs Izzie was the opposite, with a shirt but no pants, but neither of them walked around in just bra and panties. It was always shirt and undies, or pants and bra.

Or pants and shirt.

With a sigh Meredith moved through the house. She had to get ready for her day, but for the moment she couldn't help but think about how much attention Alex gave Addison, both at home and at work.

* * *

That night at the end of her shift Meredith walked to Addison, who sat at a nurse's station.

"Hey," Meredith smiled,

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yea, I just gotta do one thing though."

Addie nodded, "Meet you at the car?"

"Okay."

Addie placed the chart in her hand back in its rack and stood up, she pressed a kiss to Mere's lips softly before walking down a corridor leaving Mere to her task of checking Jane Doe's post-op status. Meredith spent a moment trying to locate the chart, when she came to a loss as to where it would be she decided to go to Jane Doe's room instead.

"I'm impressed, Karev." Addison said mean while as she lent in Jane Doe's doorway, "You spent the whole day watching a foetal monitor and never complained."

"Well, I do what I'm told."

"Since when?" Grinned Addison,

"Depends on who's doing the telling." He said with a flirtatious smirk,

Addison smiled at him and gently spoke, "Good night, Dr. Karev."

She moved off down the corridor and around a corner just as Meredith turned a corner into the corridor. Mere walked to Jane Doe's room and paused, she heard Alex and Jane talking,

"….answer to that for a while." Jane murmured, Meredith only catching the end of the sentence, "What do you say we talk about you and the redhead for a while?"

"Well, the redhead's my boss, so..."

"So?"

"Well, it's complicated." Alex was saying,

"And?"

Alex laughed, "And …I like her."

Meredith frowned and walked in, "Hey Alex." She said with false cheeriness, "I was gonna chart before I left but-"

"Oh I got it," He said with an awkward chuckle,

"Thanks." She smiled, "Have you seen Addie by the way?"

"Uhh, she was just uh, in here. A second ago. I think she was heading home."

Meredith nodded, "Thanks." She made to leave, but paused and turned back, "Oh and Alex, if I hear about, walk in on, or see you flirting with my fiancée again, you can move out ok? You're making Addie uncomfortable."

She left and Alex turned to Ava who was giving him a fixed look, he shrugged at her, "I told you it's complicated."

**review!**


	20. Should I Let You Go?

_Hey! Sorry for the wait. Huge thanks to Kelly for helping me with this chapter :)_

**Chapter 20 – Should I Let You Go?**

Alex groaned. He moved to the front door at the persistent wrapping. Not that it was actually persistent. Who ever was at the door had only knocked three times in the ten minutes it was taking him to get to the door, Izzie yelled out to him again "Alex! Door! Come on!" He groaned again and opened the door. A middle aged blonde woman with kind eyes looked at him.

"Good morning, you must be one of Meredith's house mates." She smiled warmly, "I'm Susan. Susan Grey, Meredith's step mother."

"Oh right yea, you were here the other week. Dinner."

She smiled, "Yes."

"Uhh… Meredith's still in bed, but uhh, you can wait in the kitchen… til she's finished."

Susan nodded and walked into the house, frowning slightly at Alex's choice of words, but soon realisation washed over her, as a loud moan floated through the house and she heard Meredith call out, "_God_, oh Addison, _yes, yes!_"

Alex sighed and Izzie yawned, "You'd think after last night they'd be too tired for morning sex." She said, as she turned around, "Oh!" she jumped as she saw Susan, "Hi, uhh…"

Susan smiled at Izzie's blushing face, "Susan." She said, holding out her hand,

"Izzie, uh, Izzie Stevens."

Susan nodded, "I bought groceries. I thought Meredith might… well you young doctors need to eat properly."

"Yeah." Izzie nodded awkwardly.

Another loud cry echoed through the house, Alex stood, "I'll help you bring them inside, Mrs. Grey." He said,

Izzie's eyes snapped up, "Me too."

* * *

Meredith sat in the clinic with Izzie looking over a chart, "Look Mere, all I'm saying is if you wanna," Her voice turned to a whisper, "_have sex_ instead of sleeping that's fine, but can you please be quiet about it? Between you two and work I haven't slept properly since like… Since before you got together with Derek."

"Ew. Please Iz, don't remind me of that." Meredith laughed, she looked down at her chart and moved forward calling out, "Javier Rugero. Javier...uh...Rugero?" She sighed, "Can you pronounce this?"

Izzie tried to say it but the two interns were approached by a man and a woman, "Hi I'm Dr. Grey, are you Mr. Rugero?" Meredith asked,

"No uh, we're Dustin and Caroline Klein." Said Dustin, Izzie stared at them and he faced her, "Isobel… We're Hannah's parents. We're her...we're your daughter's parents."

Izzie swallowed, "Is Hannah ok?"

Caroline shook her head, tears falling down her face, "A few months ago she was diagnosed with acute myeloid leukaemia."

Meredith turned to Izzie, "Iz…"

Izzie looked at her, "You have patients Mere."

Meredith nodded and gave Izzie's hand a small squeeze before moving off and calling out once more "Javier Rugero."

* * *

Addison smiled as she walked down the flyover, looking up she saw Alex and she quickened her step to walk with him, "Hey." She said to grab his attention, "I saw Ava. She looks terrific."

"Yeah, yeah she does. Sloan kicked it out." Alex agreed, though Addison could sense something different about him,

"Yeah, well, you had something to do with that too."

"Just doing my job."

"Jeez," Addison grinned, "you cannot take a compliment."

"I just...don't wanna get people thinking..."

"What? You're trying to build the perfect woman?" Addison laughed, not completely oblivious to Alex's awkwardness around her, but before she could comment on it a nurse walked to her calling out,

"Dr. Montgomery, the police just called. They're on their way over. They think they found Jane Doe's family." Addison turned and walked the other way, Alex following,

* * *

Later on in the day Meredith was walking through the halls of the hospital, trying to find Izzie and Bailey, but she became momentarily distracted as she caught sight of her gorgeous fiancée.

"Hey." Smiled Addie, moving to her,

"Hey."

Addie frowned, "You ok?"

"Horrible...I'm in a horrible mood. I yelled at Susan. I think I scared off my fake mummy forever."

"Oh..." Addison said sadly, "need cheering up?"

Meredith grinned, she knew what Addison was trying to do; they were standing within ten feet of an on call room, "No."

Addison pouted and reached up to brush some of Meredith hair behind her ear, "Me either. It's gonna be ok."

Meredith stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Addison, with a soft smile Addie hugged back. She heard Meredith sigh into her neck, "You think?"

"Yeah, Susan will be ok."

Meredith sighed and pulled back, "How about you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, we found Ava's family, which is good, but Karev has been acting a bit odd about it."

Meredith frowned, "About Ava?"

"No. Well, partly, but he's been strange all week. Since her reconstructive surgery."

Meredith nodded, "Well, I have to go, sorry; Izzie has a thing I need to…" She trailed off, "I might be late home tonight."

"I might be able to forgive you." Addison said with a sigh, "Perhaps."

Meredith lent forward and kisses her softly, "I love you."

"Mm." Addison smiled, "I love you too," She whispered,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They kissed again, deeper this time, a romantic kiss that sent Meredith fluttering, when they pulled apart she gasped in the air with a smile, then moved closer to Addison and whispered against her ear, "Tonight."

Addison bit her lip softly and nodded, she quickly stole a short kiss before letting Meredith move off to find Izzie.

* * *

Meredith spent her time helping Izzie after that. She held her hand during the procedures and ran the tests, never taking her eyes from them; and she stood with her as they watched Hannah Klein.

"Why did you give up Mindy?"

Meredith looked away from Hannah and turned to face Izzie, who was still staring transfixed at the young girl with big brown eyes and a sweet smile. "What?" Meredith asked,

"Mindy. Why did you give her up?"

Meredith sighed, "I was… I was so tempted to keep her. Addison wanted me to keep her. She wanted us to be a family but I… I couldn't. I just I knew I couldn't. I loved Mindy, I love her, but I knew I wouldn't be able to raise a baby. I knew I wasn't ready."

"Yeah. I knew that too."

"This was all before Mindy was born." Meredith added, "Afterwards… I could barely look at her. My mind was just flooded with… with _him_, I couldn't."

Izzie reached out and took Meredith's hand, she squeezed it, "Did you name her?"

"No. Chris and Nate named her, Melinda Meredith Joseph."

"Sarah," Izzie whispered, "If I'd kept her I would have named her Sarah." Meredith smiled,

"I would have named Mindy, Ana… Anastasia."

Izzie turned to look at Meredith, "Thank you. For being here. For understanding."

Meredith squeezed Izzie's hand, "Thank you for letting me."

They stayed there for a while longer, standing in silence and watching Hannah Klein interact with her adopted parents.

"You keep looking at your watch."

"Huh?" Meredith asked, "Oh, It's nothing. Addie's just waiting at Joe's."

"Meredith… I'm fine, I can… Your shift is over, go. I'll be ok, just… page Bailey or something."

"Iz…"

"Go,"

Meredith looked at her for a moment and with a sigh she gave in. Twenty minutes later she was walking into Joe's to find Addison and the chief dancing, Addison caught sight of her and grinned, she said something to the chief and walked over giving Mere a soft kiss, "That was quicker then expected."

Meredith smiled, "Home?"

"Yea."

The couple made their way home and up the stairs, Meredith stripped off for a shower while Addison made ordered them some Thai food. They ate in front of the fire on the living room floor, flirting and kissing; Meredith dressed in only a rather revealing small silk robe of Addison's. They finished the food, or rather were distracted by desire and didn't notice the food go cold.

"We could put it in the microwave," Addison said as Meredith kissed along her jaw and neck,

"I think we should go to bed." Meredith whispered,

Addison gasped as Meredith's hand caressed her breast; mutely she nodded, sighing into Meredith ear, causing the blonde to grin.

Addison swallowed thickly, "That sounds like a good idea," She murmured with a smile,

Meredith kissed her again softly before standing up, the robe now open causing Addison's eyes to darken with desire and a soft moan to protrude from the back of her throat. Meredith held out a hand and Addison took it, slowly standing, moving closer to her fiancée. Meredith smiled and snaked her arms around Addison's neck as she felt her bare breasts rub against Addison's smooth clothing.

Addison kissed Meredith deeply before placing her hands on Mere's hips and turning her around, then walking the two of them through the empty house to the stairs.

Together they moved up to the bedroom and Meredith let the robe slide down her body and float to the floor, the smooth fabric pooling at her feet. Addison smiled and watched Mere settle on their bed, "You're beautiful Mere," She whispered, "so beautiful."

Meredith smiled devilishly, "We have much to celebrate tonight,"

Addison looked at her questioningly, "We do?" she asked as she moved to the bed and moved along it to Mere, propped on her knees,

Meredith pulled Addison down and their lips met softly, "We do." She murmured,

"And what are we celebrating exactly?" Addie asked with a soft smile,

"Well," Meredith said softly, her hands unbuttoning Addison's blouse far to slowly for the red head's liking, "I've been thinking," Meredith's small hands finished with the last button, and slipped under the shirt, moving up, pushing the blouse away and off Addison's shoulders,

"About," Addison moaned softly as Meredith unclasped her bra and pulled it away too,

"About us; our wedding; our future," Meredith let the breath of her words whisper of Addison's skin as she pressed soft kisses down her bare shoulder,

Addison's hands held Meredith so close, one buried in her mouse blonde hair, the other on the small of her back, her finger tips tracing the line of Mere's spine, softly Addison repeated Meredith's words, "Our future,"

Meredith smiled against Addie's skin, "I've been thinking about how happy I am when I'm with you. How even when I can only see you out of the corner of my eye, or talk to you over the phone I feel so much better."

"Oh Mere…"

"I'm not finished," grinned Mere, Addison smiled and kissed Meredith deeply, Mere moaned into the kiss and pulled back with a smirk, slightly out of breath she spoke, "Let me finish."

"Ok," Addison smiled, her hands running up and down Mere's sides.

"I've been thinking about Mindy, about you and Mindy, about when Mindy was born and how the hardest thing I've ever done was that day when I gave our daughter away." Meredith sighed and looked into Addison's sparkling blue eyes; she brushed a lock of her red hair back, "I've decided that we should… I would like it if we could… your friend in L.A., your fertility specialist friend. I want to go see her; I want to make an appointment with her." Meredith bit her lip, searching Addie's face, "I want to get you pregnant."

Addison's eyes glistened with crystal tears, "I-" she swallowed thickly, "I… oh Meredith." She pulled Meredith into her arms and held her tightly, ears running down her face, "Meredith, I- I-"

Meredith smiled and kissed the top of Addie's jaw line softly and whispered into Addie's ear, "I love you Addison, I love you so much."

Addison cried and pulled back; taking Meredith face in her hands she kissed her as deeply as she could, Meredith moaned and rolled them over, she quickly pulled off the rest of Addison's clothes before the two made love, both so caught up in each other they didn't notice when Izzie got home, and they fell almost immediately into sleep, just minutes before Alex stumbled into the house drunk at midnight.

* * *

Meredith woke after a few hours, the blankets were piled on the floor and Addison lay next to her breathing softly as she slept, a soft yellow glow dancing over her skin. Meredith looked to the door to find it open; the light was coming from the hall way.

Meredith heard the toilet flush a tap turn on for a minute before turning off again. She lay still, looking out to the bathroom door, her eyes now adjusted to the soft glow. Alex shuffled out of the bathroom, closing the door, and peered into her room. For a moment she thought he was looking at her, but soon, with a stab of rage, she realised he was looking at Addison.

Naked Addison.

"You have got to be kidding me," she hissed, she jumped up out of the bed and grabbed Alex by his old T-Shirt and slammed him against the closed bathroom door, it was only once she did this she realised that she was still naked,

"I have more important things to deal with than you." She hissed at him, "I have work problems and wedding problems, and family problems." He looked at her, she could tell he was drunk, or had been, Meredith found she didn't really care,

"You want to be a little bitch, that's fine. But I warned you about Addison, Alex, stop staring at her, stop flirting with her, just stop and stay out of my face." She hadn't realised her voice had turned to a yell, and she definitely hadn't noticed Addison coming out wrapped in her silk robe, or Izzie coming up the stairs covered in flour, "Pack your things Alex, cause you can get the hell out of my house!"

"Meredith!" Addison moved forward and pulled her from Alex, "Meredith, what are you doing?"

"She attacked me," Alex said,

Meredith glared and moved out of Addison arms, slapping Alex hard across the face, "Meredith!" exclaimed Izzie, "what the hell did you do that for?"

"He tried to kiss my fiancée!" Yelled Meredith, "he hasn't stopped freaking looking at her, he flirts with her, he talks to the patients about her, and he was just staring at her while she was asleep and naked!"

Addison turned red and she stared at Alex, "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of the house Alex; you can get your things later, just get out."

"But where-"

"Do what they say Alex," Izzie said quietly, "You can uh… you can crash at George's."

Alex glared at them all and moved to his room, throwing some clothes into a back pack before he moved off calling over his shoulder, "Forget it, I'll sleep at the hospital."

Izzie looked after him, with a sigh, "Alex," she followed him down the stairs,

Addison turned to Meredith who was shaking, "Mere…" she whispered, "Meredith come here."

Meredith fell into Addison's arms, crying softly into her shoulder, "I'm sorry Addie, but he just, I asked him to back off but he was staring at you and I couldn't pretend he wasn't."

"Shh, it's okay Baby, I understand." Addison moved them into their room and shut the door before moving to the bed, she held Meredith the rest of the night, stroking her hair and talking to her softly about their future, about the baby they were going to have.

"Addison?" Meredith asked, speaking for the first time since Alex left,

"Yea Baby?"

"I… I really love you."

Addison smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Meredith's lips, "I know Meredith, but I love you more." Meredith laughed and settled, and soon the two fell into sleep.

**hope you like it :):)**

Review!


	21. You're So Good To Me

_Heya, hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm well into the sequel (as i have technically finished writing this story, i just need to tie up carry on story lines)_ **anyways,** _uhh... I'll leave you to it. :P_

**Chapter 21 – You're So Good To Me**

**A**ddison frowned as she looked over the little place cards around the variety of cakes in the conference room, Callie standing next to the table holding out a fork.

"This is… well." Addison said,

"What?"

"Girly?"

Callie glared and Addison looked at her friend sheepishly, "Well you're… There are cakes and little cards it's kind of…" she blushed, "kind of like me before I married Derek."

Callie gave her a look, "Oh, you're comparing my future marriage to the five happy but baby-less years and two absent husbanded years you spent married to Derek ending with you doing his best friend, thanks, makes me feel so much better."

"On the bright side," Addison said with a teasing grin, "Izzie isn't bad looking; she was an underwear model after all."

Callie glared at her, "Just pick a cake."

**

* * *

A**va lay in her bed, looking out her door to Addison who was resting against a nurses station staring into space, Ava was interested to see what Addison would be doing. She'd over heard the happy blonde doctor talking to Dr. O'Malley, it'd been confirmed that Alex lived with the blonde, Addison, and Addison's fiancée, Dr. Grey. Or at least he used to.

The blonde had said Grey kicked him out; that he'd been staring at Addison a bit too much.

At the nurse's station Addison sighed, but her face lit up brightly as she saw someone Ava couldn't see, "Hey," she smiled,

The person moved forward, Dr. Grey, Ava saw. The redhead kissed Grey softly, "What are you doing today, anything interesting?"

"No, Bailey has us studying."

"Well," Addison smiled, "Your exams are in two weeks."

Meredith sighed, "Do you reckon we could get everyone at ours tonight, George and Cris, and Callie too, Cristina is obsessive about Callie's flash cards."

"Burke?"

"Yea I guess the more the better." Shrugged Grey, "And he'll be good for Cristina, he's the only one better then her." Addison laughed, "Well with the best OB/GYN and Cardio attendings, and Callie with magic flash cards, I think the four of you will have the best study team there is."

"Do you think…?" Grey sighed,

"What baby?"

"Do you think I was too harsh on Alex?"

Addison sighed, "I… yes. I do understand, but he's your friend Meredith, and he's a good guy. I'm not saying invite him back, but just… forgive him. Maybe not today, but soon."

Grey sighed, "I'll forgive him… but I want him to apologise."

Addison laughed "Oh, believe me, he'll be apologising."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm an attending Meredith, he's my intern. He's on my service. You see where I'm going with this?"

Meredith smiled, "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

Addison smiled and kissed Meredith softly, "I love you too." She murmured, "Now go, study, your exam's in two weeks."

Ava watched as Meredith grinned and walked away and the ortho resident walked over, "Hey,"

"Hey! How's it going?" Addison smiled,

"Uhh, good, I'm freaking out, and George is freaking out, but good, yea, good it's good, we're good."

"Ok." Addison said, "Something's not good."

"Addison I'm getting married in fifteen days, I'm freaking out. And I can't even talk to George about it because he's to busy freaking out about his exam."

"Callie..."

"No." Callie said, "No I need to get it out of my head," she tapped the sides of her head with her hands, "Focus. Damn it."

"Well, as your maid of honour, I'm going to help you by telling you all about Alex Karev."

Callie frowned, "What?"

"Meredith kicked him out."

"I heard, George told me. Never found out why though,"

Addison smiled softly, "Meredith gets territorial over me. She found him staring at me one time too many."

"Good territorial or bad territorial?"

"Good territorial." Addison smiled, "Meredith was always… She gets jealous, she's the jealous type, but she never acted on it before, like she knew she had no place to, but now… She's in this. She's actually in this for the whole thing."

"The whole thing?"

"We're going to L.A. after your wedding, we're going to visit my friend who just so happens to be the best fertility specialist I know."

Callie stared at her, "Oh, my, God." She beamed, "That's amazing!" she held her arms out and hugged the redhead, "Oh, Addison this is great!"

"Thanks Callie." smiled Addison, "It is, it really is."

Ava looked on sadly, she felt so sorry for Alex.

* * *

"**M**eredith Grey, you need to come over here so I can hug you."

Meredith's eyes jumped up and she stared at the figure in the doorway with alarm, "Uhh, Callie?"

"Addison told me about your plans, your going to L.A. plans."

"She did?"

"She did," Callie nodded, "Now please, I know we're not bosom buddies, but you're my friend, one of my freakin' bride's maids, so come over here and let me hug you."

Meredith smiled and moved to her friend, the two hugged, "You don't seem like the hugging kind of person."

"Well," Callie said, pulling away, "I'm not, normally, but if my friends tell me they're gonna have a baby I think a congratulatory hug is in order."

"Well thank you Callie," Meredith smiled,

Callie smiled, "George says there's some study thing at yours tonight."

"There is,"

"Well… I'll be there, and uh, I'll make sure I have my flash cards with me."

**

* * *

I**zzie sighed softly as she walked through the hallways of the hospital aimlessly.

"You ok?" a voice asked,

Izzie looked up to see Mark walking next to her, "Me? Oh I'm… I'm fine."

He smiled, "Cute, but don't lie Bethany. What's the matter?"

"You and… Addison… You're- you're over that right?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I've moved on."

"Well… Uh, I think… I think I might…" Izzie stoped and leaned against a wall, Mark smiled at her,

"Would you like to accompany me to Callie and O'Malley's wedding?" he asked,

Izzie smiled, "Yea, I'd like that."

"Good." He smirked, "I'll see you there."

Alex frowned from down the hall; Izzie had been smiling, flirting, with Sloan. He shrugged it off, he had no claim over Izzie, they were in the past, and he'd crossed the line. Besides, he didn't even like Izzie in that way anymore. She was hot, he knew, but she was a friend now. And as her friend he wouldn't let Mark crush her.

Alex started to walk forward, whether to warn Mark off, or talk to Iz he didn't know, but as he passed a door to his left, Addison suddenly tumbled out of it, fixing her skirt, he collided with her and a second later Meredith walked out of the same door, trying to smooth her hair.

"Alex." She said, "What are you doing?"

Alex raised his hands, "I was just walking," he said,

Addison gave Meredith a look, "Mere,"

"Right, sorry Addie. Alex just uh... focus on where you're walking ok?"

He nodded and Meredith smiled, "Thanks," she took Addie's hand, "Come on, I just need to change then we can go home."

They walked away but after a moment Meredith stopped, "Wait, I just…" She turned and ran; Alex was still outside the on-call room, leaning against the door, "Alex,"

He looked up, "I get it okay, she's your fiancée, and I'm sorry but damn it Meredith, you know her, you know how amazing she is-"

"Alex,"

"What!"

"Alex I'm sorry. I know what it's like to watch her from afar. She's the love of my life and I let her go. I let her get married. I spent seven years hating myself for that. But she still loves me. And I love her. And Alex you gotta believe I'm going to treat her right. I'm not going to be like Derek, I'm not going to pull away from her. I'm going to marry her, and have kids with her, and raise them with her. And I really hope you'll be there. You're Alex, you're my friend and as much as I hate it I love you. You're like my brother."

"That's why it hurts."

"What?"

"It hurts the most because I know you're the better person for her. And because I'm like your brother. You're my sister Meredith. That's why it hurts."

Meredith sighed, "Everyone's coming to my house tonight; the four of us plus Addison, Callie and Burke. We're gonna study… come with us."

Alex looked at Meredith, "I can't."

"Alex…"

"I'm sorry Meredith but I can't."

Meredith nodded with a sigh, "Ok. It's fine, I understand." She sighed again, "I'm sorry Alex."

**!ZOMG! (review)**


	22. Maybe I'm An Angel

_this is for my twin, Kelly, and my "fiancee", Liv, even though she doesn't read on _

**Chapter 22-** **Maybe I'm An Angel**

Addison frowned, "I'm sorry, George, I really am, but this isn't something to joke about."

"I'm not,"

"George. I'm your boss okay. Stop this."

"I'm sorry Dr. Montgomery but it's the truth." Alex told her,

"It is... Cristina's with her now, she's not saying anything though. She's in the waiting area, she's just sitting there," Izzie added,

Addison shook her head at the three interns, "Meredith wouldn't be so stupid, she… This is all she's ever wanted."

"I saw her." George spoke quietly, "She didn't even pick up her pencil."

Addison looked at them, she felt her eyes start to prick with tears, "Damn it." She moved passed them and moved through the hospital until she found Meredith sitting in a chair in the waiting area in the lobby, Cristina sitting next to her. She walked over,

"Yang," Cristina looked up, "Talk to the chief." Cristina nodded and moved off, Addison sat down,

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Meredith looked at her, tears down her face, "I don't think I'm cut out for this."

Addison wiped Meredith's tears away and caressed her cheek, "For surgery?"

"For us." Meredith cried, "Addie I don't think I'm ready to have a baby. Work is so much and I barely saw Mindy when she was… I only really became available to her when you came back. I've missed so much. I never changed her diaper, or woke in the middle of the night to feed her, I didn't teach her to read or write or play catch, I wasn't at her first day of school, I wasn't at half her birthdays, I couldn't even look at her properly for years, I still can't. I'm not a good mother, I can't. Addie I'm not ready."

Addison jumped and blinked rapidly, she looked around the room in confusion, there was a click and the black room suddenly glowed yellow, Meredith looked at her worriedly from the other side of the bed,

"You ok?"

Addison looked at her, "I… yeah, yeah, I'm ok."

"What was the dream?" Meredith asked as she pulled Addison back down in a lying position, her arms wrapping around the red head.

"I think… I think you were breaking up with me."

Meredith looked at Addison and wiped away her tears, "Oh Addie."

"I'm ok, I'm fine, it was stupid."

"I love you."

"I know. I know you do but… Mere are you sure about L.A.? Are you sure you want to have kids now?"

Meredith frowned, "Tell me about the dream Addie,"

"No, it was stupid; you have your intern exam today, go to sleep."

"Addison."

Addie sighed and curled into Meredith, "You didn't do your test. You didn't fill it in, you were going to repeat your intern year and you told me you weren't ready. And you were crying, I was crying, and you were talking about Mindy and you were saying you weren't ready. It was… You were breaking my heart."

Meredith held Addison close, "I love you."

Addison nodded into her shoulder, "Meredith." She whimpered, "Meredith don't break me."

"I won't." Meredith kissed her softly, "I'll love you." Meredith rolled Addison over and gently and sweetly she made love to Addison,

* * *

George looked around, "Thanks Burke." He said, "This is exactly what I wanted."

Burke was George's best man. The two men, plus Alex, Mark and Derek, were sitting at a table in Joes for the rather plain bachelor night.

Burke smiled, "I thought so O'Malley,"

"Dude," Alex said, "I thought there would at least be one stripper."

Derek laughed, "You're higher then that aren't you O'Malley."

"Higher then you," smirked Mark, "I remember your bachelor party, dancing girls left right and centre,"

Derek gave him a look, "That's because I stupidly let you and Archer plan it."

"Don't forget Weiss and Sam." Mark grinned,

Derek sighed, but Burke just laughed, "Hey." He said,

Addison walked to the table, "Hey. This is what you paged me to? Your big bachelor party?"

"O'Malley wanted it like this," Mark said with an eye roll,

"Probably because unlike you, George is a good guy," Addison said,

Alex shrugged, "I don't see what's wrong about having a stripper at a bachelor party."

"Of course you don't." Derek muttered,

Mark snorted, and Addison smiled, "Oh like you didn't enjoy the naked buffet at your bachelor party Derek." Derek gave her a questioning look, "You told me all about it over the phone remember?"

Mark grinned, "I remember. Both sides were on speaker. Very interesting conversation."

"Is that why Amelia barely spoke to me at the wedding?"

"Well Derek, she was only young."

"Old enough."

Addison shrugged, "Wait," She said with a frown, "Why am I the only girl? What am I, the entertainment? I am not stripping."

Derek smirked now, "That's okay. We've seen it already."

"True." Mark said with a nod,

George and Alex looked away uncomfortably; Mark, Burke and Derek stared at them.

"So, when I moved in I may have found her in the shower." Alex said, avoiding Addison's eyes,

"O'Malley?" Asked Burke curiously,

"Uh, she and Meredith were uh... on the couch, they were uh, passed out," he stuttered

Addison smiled stiffly, "Fond memories," she said,

Meredith walked in, "Addie, jeez you said five minutes, we have a party to get to."

Addison nodded, "Yea, sorry."

Meredith looked at the five men and there beers, "No strippers? What happened to the Mark I know and love?"

"He was over ruled by the groom." Burke said, clapping George on the shoulder,

"Well then, I guess you'll have to make do with this, boys." And Meredith pulled Addison against her and kissed her deeply and passionately,

Mark and Alex wolf whistled and Burke laughed as O'Malley and Derek just stared,

Addison moaned but pulled away with sore lips, "Well… seems I am the entertainment after all."

Meredith laughed, "See you tomorrow guys."

The two ladies moved out of the bar and to their car, the headed home, ready to drink and enjoy Callie's bachelorette party.

"Wow." Said George after he recovered, "That was…"

"Hot." Said Alex, with a smirk,

"Really hot."

Burke laughed, "Shepherd, you ok?" He asked, Derek was still staring at the now empty space,

"I just…" Derek frowned, "I don't feel anything."

"What?" asked Alex, "Dude,"

"No, I mean… I'm over it. I've accepted it. My ex wife and my ex girlfriend are in love, are getting married, and I'm fine. I'm actually fine."

Mark grinned, "Good for you."

Derek smiled, "Ok, first round on me." He got up and walked to the bar, he ordered the five drinks and waited as Joes got them,

"Hi." Said a rather attractive woman, she had a sweet smile and sparkling brown eyes,

"Hi." He said with a smile,

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Derek chuckled, and looked her over with a grin, "How about I buy you one?"

* * *

Derek woke the next morning, he was naked and in his bed, there was the familiar sound of dripping rain on the roof and a warm body next to him.

"Hey," it was the woman from last night,

"Hey," he said, "good morning."

She smiled, "Lexie."

"What?"

"Lexie, it's my name. I don't think you got it last night."

"Oh," He chuckled, "I'm Derek."

Lexie grinned, "Can we do this again some time Derek?"

"Let me give you my number."

**xD**

**review! for they be the power that makes the universe tick! (and also love)**


	23. Innocent and Sweet

**Chapter 23 -** **Innocent and Sweet**

**A**ddison woke on the couch, Meredith wrapped around her, lying on top off her, snoring into her neck. She sighed, and looked around awkwardly, Izzie walked in with Callie who seemed to be upset.

"No one ever got married without doubting it at least once." Izzie said,

Callie's younger sister, Aria sat Callie down and held her hand, "Sis it's going to be fine. You and George are going to be fine."

"I don't…"

"She's right Callie." Meredith murmured,

"Mere, you think you could get up please, I have no feeling in my right side," Addison winced,

"Oh, sorry baby." Meredith straightened up and Addison moved out from under her and fell to the floor,

Cristina who had crashed on the second couch laughed, Meredith glared at her and moved behind Addie, massaging her right side to get the feeling back.

"I'm right," Said Izzie, "Ok, listen."

"What are we fighting about?"

"Callie's freaking out," Izzie said, "But it doesn't matter because everything's going to be fine."

"Nobody got married with out thinking it could be a mistake." Addie said tiredly,

"Exactly," Cristina laughed, "I was full of doubt after Burke asked me."

Meredith pressed a kiss to the top of Addie's head, "I tried to drag Addie to Vegas, get it over with."

Addison rolled her eyes, "I almost turned around and ran when I married Derek."

Izzie sighed, "I… when Denny asked I gave him an out."

Callie sighed, "I guess… But-"

"It will be fine Callie, everything will be-" Aria was cut off as four pagers went off,

"Ergh," Sighed Addison, "Mere, you're fixing this," she motioned her numb side, "before we get to the hospital."

Meredith smiled and kissed Addie softly, "Anything for you, baby." She grinned,

_**

* * *

M**__eredith grinned as she saw Addison walking toward her. The redhead hadn't seen her yet, and she was talking and laughing with three guys Meredith knew to be Michael Phillips, Jeff Adamson, and Tommy Reid, the other interns assigned to Addie's resident._

_Meredith caught Addison's eye and waved a little before running forward, "Hey Addie,"_

"_What are you doing here?" Addison asked rather coldly,_

_Meredith sighed, "Addie… Addison I'm so sorry but… I'm not ready to be a mum. I love you Addison, and I know you would be the best mother, but I can't do that to her. She's so little Addison. She's better off with Nathan and Chris. She's better off as Melinda Joseph."_

"_Meredith," Addison whimpered, tears filling her eyes,_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Addison nodded, "I know. But… But it doesn't matter. You're going to back to Boston."_

_Meredith looked at Addison and she whispered softly, "I love you."_

"_I love you too Meredith but… But I can't wait. I've uh, I've told an old… fling, I told him I'd have a serious go with him."_

_Meredith looked at her, "Addie,"_

"_I do love you Mere but… it's too much."_

_Meredith let tears slowly fill her eyes and drip down her face, she knew that they would break up eventually but…_

_An older doctor walked to them, "Dr. Montgomery,"_

_Addison looked at him, "Yes Dr. Webber?"_

_He smiled at her and held out an envelope, "Your exam results,"_

"_Thank you sir," Addison grinned, taking them, she looked at them nervously and swallowed, "Oh god."_

_Meredith grabbed the envelope from her, "Yoink!"_

_Meredith opened the envelope quickly ignoring the red head as she exclaimed, "Meredith!"_

_Pulling out the results Meredith scanned them quickly a huge grin forming over her features, "Oh Addie, I'm so proud of you!" She grinned launching her arms around the red head and kissing her,_

_Addison was caught in surprise but she melted into the intoxicating kiss almost immediately, moan appreciatively as Meredith's tongue moved with hers,_

_Meredith pulled back and looked into Addison eyes, "University of Washington."_

_"What?"_

"_I could give up Dartmouth, UW is closer, and I could stay here and be with you. We might not have a baby Addison, but I could stay here and be with you."_

"_Meredith, I can't ask you to give up an Ivy League school to study here."_

"_I'm offering,"_

"_Mere…"_

"_I love you. I'm in love with you Addison, in love."_

_Addison felt tears form in her eyes, "I'm in love with you too Meredith but you can't do this for me. I won't let you."_

"_Addis-"_

"_No. No you're going to Boston, and then you're taking your place at Dartmouth."_

"_Can we at least stay in touch?" Meredith asked wiping some of Addison's tears, _

"_I don't think so."_

_Meredith kissed Addison deeply, desperately, Addison pushed back, "Don't."_

"_I won't let you disappear from my life." Meredith said, "I won't let you go."_

"_I won't forget you Meredith."_

"_I know. We… we can stay friends. We can right letters, call each other every now and then, give presents for birthdays and Christmas, not just cards."_

_Addison looked into Meredith's young pleading eyes, "Ok baby, we can stay friends."_

_Meredith grinned softly, "And we can enjoy our time together while we still can." She took Addison's hand in hers, "Come on, you're driving me home, then we're going to my room."_

Meredith frowned at the memory.

"Yoink!" She looked up to see Addison holding an envelope in her hands, grinning as she opened it.

The two were in the intern locker room, about to make there way to the wedding. Around them were the other interns and Patricia, who had just handed the interns their exam scores,

"Yes!" Exclaimed Cristina,

George grinned and showed Izzie his results, "I knew we'd be fine." She grinned, showing him hers,

Alex smirked around at them all, "Right here, baby."

George turned to Meredith, "Did you pass?"

Meredith shrugged but Addison grinned widely, "You bet your married ass she did." Addison pulled Meredith too her, "You did excellently, I'm so proud of you," Meredith smiled as Addison's lips pressed softly against hers, the two kissed tenderly and Meredith let a small moan escape from the back of her throat,

"Uh guys… We have to go." Izzie said hesitantly,

"Right, sorry." Meredith blushed pulling away, "Ok, let's go."

Derek and Alex stood at the front of the church next to Burke. They were George's groomsmen and their role was to "stand there and look pretty" according to Mark who took pleasure in laughing at their expense. Derek sighed and looked around, he wanted this to move on, so he could sit down, have a drink, ponder more on the girl from bar, Lexie.

The doors opened and soft music started to play, everyone in the pews and by the alter looked as a young girl dressed in a soft baby green dress started walking down the aisle sprinkling white rose petals. The young girl was the daughter of Callie's cousin and Derek thought her to be about nine or ten.

The girl was followed by Addison. He gasped; she looked like nothing he'd seen before. Her hair was straight and in a half up half down do with a small bun. She smiled brightly as she walked in the long forest green dress. It was simple, strapless and floor length with a layer of white lace over the bodice, in her hand was a bouquet of white and pale green roses.

Addison winked at Derek and smiled at George, Alex seemed to refuse to look at her so she ignored him and she took her place by the alter and watched as Meredith walked down the aisle in a similar dress, this one had spaghetti straps and no white lace. Meredith smiled at Addie and took her place next to her, followed shortly by Izzie.

The Wedding march started to play and Callie came into view, her dress was soft and flowed, the fabric draping elegantly to the floor, as a waist band she had a strip of the same green of the bridesmaid's dresses, her hair was curled and framed her face beautifully, she had everyone captivated as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm.

George felt his palms sweat and his heart beat. Callie stopped in front of him beaming as her father kissed her cheek, George smiled and took her hands in his as the priest stepped forward and started to speak.

**:):)**


	24. I Cried

_for all those patient readers and reveiwers._

**Chapter 24 – I Cried**

Meredith felt tears form in her eyes.

She knew what was about to happen. She could read it form their faces. She could see the sorrow in Richard's eyes, the sympathy in Bailey's and the tears in Addison's. She knew what they were going to do. She knew the pain it would cause.

Her father stood from his place next to her. He too had tears in his eyes but they had been there from the start.

Susan was in emergency surgery and now… Meredith knew what was about to happen.

Addison moved forward, she wasn't in scrubs, she wasn't involved in the surgery, but Meredith had made sure she was in the gallery watching. Addison took her hand and Meredith stood up and stepped next to her father.

"Mr. Grey, Meredith-"

"No." Meredith said, cutting Bailey off, "No I… Addie. Addie you tell me."

Addison nodded, and swallowed, she didn't know what to say but she knew Meredith needed this, she knew it had to come from her, "They... they did everything they could…"

Meredith let the tears fall, Thatcher looked at Meredith, "You... you said it was really simple and that it was this... small thing."

Addison opened her mouth, "It was." Thatcher slapped her,

"She had the hiccups." He ranted looking between his daughter and her fiancée and Bailey and Richard, "She came here... Because... because she trusted you. I trusted you."

Addison had a red hand print across her cheek, Meredith looked at her with wide eyes, she looked at her father and she knew she had to get away. She dropped Addison's hand and ran off.

Derek had seen the whole thing he moved in and tried to stop her, "Meredith, just stop...okay, just stop."

"No, don't. Don't." she cried, "Let go." With a sigh Derek let Meredith run away, he looked over at Addison, she had tears dripping down her face, she moved forward,

"Don't even try to stop me Derek," Derek didn't move, he just Addison pass and run after Meredith.

* * *

**The** church was small, filled with rows of people that Susan had befriended over the course of her life. At the front sat Thatcher who Meredith could tell was drunk as he slumped against Molly. Next to Molly was a tall man with grey hair, Susan's father, he was holding baby Laura as next to him his wife, Susan's mother, cried softly.

Meredith sat with Addison in a pew to the back, neither of them were crying. Addison was saddened by the loss; Susan was good for Meredith, good for her. She could have become something special in their lives, a grandmother to their children, and a mother to Meredith, to her. Bizzy Forbes-Montgomery wasn't exactly Mother of the Year material.

Meredith's hand was holding Addison's rather tightly, lying in the red head's lap as the ceremony went on and Meredith saw her younger sister for the first time.

Lexie Grey looked a lot like Meredith, but it was subtle. It was the way her eyes sparkled, the way she laughed as she spoke of a fond memory, the way she held her self and tried to hide her pain. Addison looked at the girl, she couldn't be much younger then Meredith, which caused her to wonder about Thatcher and Susan's relationship. But she didn't ponder that for long; she just squeezed Meredith's hand softly and tried to calm her.

Meredith looked at her sister. She was kind, like Susan. Short chocolate brown hair that reached just under her chin line, brown eyes filled with unrecognised tears, a soft smile as she spoke of her mother.

The service finished, Molly's husband and three of Susan's nephews carried her coffin outside followed by Molly and Lexie who were both helping Thatcher walk, then Susan's parents and her sister who was now holding little Laura. Molly looked at Meredith and Addison then spoke softly to Lexie before moving away from her family to the edge of the pew Meredith and Addison were sitting in.

"Come with us." Was all she said,

Addison nodded and stood, Meredith did as well a bit hesitantly but the two walked with Molly out of the church and into the back of Molly's car either side of Laura in the baby seat.

No one spoke as Eric drove the car to the cemetery; Meredith started to cry now, unable to seek comfort in holding her fiancée's hand. She felt horrible. She had started to love Susan, to consider her as what she was, her step-mother.

They arrived at the cemetery and walked through head stones to the place Susan would be laid to rest. Everyone stood around the grave and Susan's sister, Angie spoke softly, "I think we should all take a turn to say something about her. Something nice or happy. A good memory."

"I think you're right Mum," spoke one of Susan's nephews, "I'll go first." He cleared his throat and looked down at the beautiful arrangement of flowers lying on the coffin, "Aunt Susan always spoiled us, and she gave hugs when we were upset, kissed our knees and told us how much she loved us all the time. She was the only one I would let get away with calling me by my full name, 'Thomas Peter Ellison' she would say, sometimes if I was in trouble, but sometimes when she wanted to comfort me. She was the best aunt I could hope for." Tom said with a smile,

Tom's brother nodded and began to speak, "I think Tom said it all really, Aunt Susan was the best. I remember one time when I tried to show her a magic trick and broke on of her vases she just smiled and called me a cute little clown."

The third nephew, Michael took his turn, "Aunt Susan was the person I could always rely on. When I had trouble with homework she would help me through it, if I wanted to run away, I could always run away to her. When I needed advice about Anna I could talk to her. When dad left… Aunt Susan was always there. I could always rely on her."

Susan's mother couldn't say anything, she was crying softly and she mumbled and stuttered but the words couldn't come out.

"It's ok Alexandra," said her husband, "It's ok." He looked down at his daughter's grave sadly, "I remember the day little Susan was born. I was so terrified, I thought I might break her, she was so small, and she looked at me and I immediately fell in love with her. She could always calm me down. Always,"

They went around, Molly, Eric, Lexie, Angie, even Thatcher managed to say something of a happy experience of the day he met Susan, now it was Meredith's turn. She swallowed; she didn't know half of these people. Susan's parents, her sister, her nephews. Meredith hadn't even met Lexie until today, and hadn't seen Molly since Laura was born. She didn't even know her father that well but… Meredith found herself speaking.

"Susan… Susan was a better step-mother in the short time I knew her then my own mother was in a lifetime. Growing up I never knew over protective, and since meeting Susan that's all she's been. She helped me accept the sisters I never knew, the father that left me, she worried and made sure I was ok, she accepted me as her own and she was amazing. She took me in, she held my hand and hugged me and she loved me. I just wish I had told her."

Addison squeezed her hand softly and kissed her temple, whispering in her ear, "She knew,"

Lexie walked over, "Hey," she said,

"Hi." Meredith nodded, she didn't like this; she was in Thatcher's house, Susan's wake. Addison was chatting with Molly and cooing over Laura. Meredith just felt numb. She wanted to be at work, in surgery, but she couldn't, because she was on her break. She'd passed her intern year and now she was on her break.

"So I'm Lexie, but you knew that…"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so I could do with getting away from all this, and I guess you could too?" Lexie said hopefully,

Meredith looked into her half-sisters hopeful eyes, "Ok,"

"Great." Lexie led Meredith upstairs and into her old room. It was painted lilac with ripped out magazine posters and photos stuck over the walls along with pictures of horses and cute animals. Meredith scrunched her nose. "I haven't changed it since I was in high school," Lexie blushed,

"It's okay," Meredith sat on the bed and looked at Lexie, "You're studying to be a doctor aren't you?"

"Uh yeah, I just graduated. Harvard."

"Dartmouth." Meredith said, "Medicine or-"

"Surgery, I uh, I just got accepted to Seattle Grace actually."

"So we'll be seeing more of each other," Said Meredith, "That's… Good."

Lexie smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Meredith looked around, "So uhh… I'm not like this." She motioned the room, "I've never really been like this. I was… I had pink hair and safety pins in my clothes and fishnet sleeves,"

Lexie nodded, "When did you meet Addison?"

"You know when Lexie."

Lexie blushed, "Sorry I just-"

"It's okay." Meredith looked around, "My daughter's name is Melinda Meredith Joseph-Grey, she's nine years old, and she lives on the other side of Seattle with her adoptive parents, Nate and Chris."

"Can I meet her?"

Meredith smiled, "Of course you can. She's your niece."

Lexie grinned, "So we'll get to be like, a family."

"Yea, actually, uh…" Meredith paused, "Well if you don't want to live here then I have a room in my house, and Izzie, my room mate, needs someone else because I guess Addison and I are a bit… well we can get a bit PDA. But yea, if you want then I have a spare room."

Lexie gaped, "Really?"

Meredith shrugged, "It'll give us a better chance to get to know each other, and you'll meet some more people who work at the hospital."

"Wow,"

"Don't decide now, think about it. We'll have to get to know each other a bit more once I come back."

Lexie frowned "Where are you going?"

"Addison and I are-" Meredith was cut off by a knock on the door, Molly and Addison walked in,

"There you are," said Addison moving to sit next to Mere on the bed,

Molly sat on the desk, "What are we talking about?"

"L.A." Meredith said, "Addie and I are going to L.A. next week." She bit her lip and looked across at Addison who shrugged,

"I don't mind; tell them, they're your sisters."

"What are you telling us, Merri?" Asked Molly,

"Uh… Addison and I have decided to have a baby, and were going to L.A. to meet with one of Addie's friends, a fertility specialist,"

Molly grinned, "That's great! Congratulations!" she jumped up and hugged them both, Lexie smiled at them,

"Wow, that's just,"

"You don't have to be nervous Lexie," Smiled Addison, "Mere is your sister and I'm almost your sister in law."

Lexie came forward and hugged them both too, "Thanks, uh, Addison."

* * *

**A week** had passed. Meredith felt excitement bubble inside her as Addison brought the car to a stop. Addie looked over to Meredith with sparkling eyes and a huge smile that made Meredith's heart flutter,

"You ready?"

Meredith grinned, "Yeah. Are you?"

Addison nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm ready."

Meredith kissed her softly, "I love you Addison,"

"I love you too."

The two women stepped out of the car and closed the doors before walking across the street and walking into Ocean Side Wellness Group ready to meet the woman who would give them their baby.

**review!**

ok, sorry it's been a billion years since my last update, but i really hated this for a while and yea, i didn't want to post. (and OMG theres only one morechapter of this fic after this one!) so i'm going to really TRY to A) rewrite the sequel cos i hate it more then i hated this. B) write the last chapter of Remember When We Were Happy. and C) get my muse back. perhaps in a different order then that.


	25. Tomorrow I Will Change

_for Kelly, to make her shush_

**Chapter 25 – Tomorrow I Will Change**

Meredith stepped into the elevator next to Addison the door almost closed when a hand flew in and the door opened again allowing a rather attractive guy to get on. He looked over at them and they smiled, moving over to give him some room, Addison looked at him, he was staring at Meredith, she started to laugh.

Meredith looked at her with raised eyebrows but Addison just laughed. The guy frowned at them, Meredith rolled her eyes, "You might have to ignore her; she's been like this all day."

Addison continued to laugh as she shook her head trying to disagree with Meredith, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I haven't been like this all day it's just...um, where I come from... elevators tend to be this kind of aphrodisiac. You know?"

Meredith sighed, "What she means is at the hospital where we work, everyone wants to do everyone anywhere they can." They guy frowned, "Just ignore her."

"I'm just saying that it's a relief, you know, to be on a not horny elevator. You know? Just get on, ride...without the sex. Right?"

"Oh God Addison if you're going to be like this I'm going to kill you before you can say 'Meredith, no, dear god Meredith don't stab me Jesus Christ please put down the scalpel'."

"Hey," Addison said, "Be nice."

The guy laughed at them, "Where are you two from?"

"Seattle." They both said,

He nodded, "And elevator sex… is this an often occurrence in Seattle?"

"Not really." Meredith said, "On call rooms and supply closets are more popular."

"Really," he said with a suggestive smirk,

Meredith grinned, "I would stop if you want Addison to spare your life."

He looked at Addison who smiled at him disconcertingly, "We're having a baby."

"Ah." He said, "Right, sorry." the elevator came to a stop and Addison got out with Meredith, the man followed them, "I'm Pete by the way."

"I'm Meredith Grey, this is my fiancée Addison."

He shook Meredith's hand, "It's nice to meet you,"

"You too." Pete left and Meredith gave Addie a look, "Aphrodisiac induced elevator sex?"

Addison blushed, "Shut up." Meredith laughed and followed Addison to a display of books, Addison laughed, "Oh my God."

"_Body Language_," Meredith said, "The common man's Medical guru."

Addison laughed, "This is unbelievable." She walked to the desk, "Hi, I am... I think I'm in the right place. I'm looking for..." Addison broke off as she saw a girl sitting in the waiting area, "Maya? Is that you?"

"Addison!" beamed the girl,

Meredith smiled at the boy behind the desk and followed Addison to the girl, "Oh my god. You got so big. What are you like 45 now?"

A woman moved toward them speaking to the girl, "Maya, you're gonna be late for school- Addison." Meredith frowned. She knew this was Naomi, but the woman didn't look particularly happy to see them,

"Naomi." grinned Addison, "Surprise!" She hugged Naomi who looked confused and reluctant to be in this situation, "We got lost like 8 times and smell like people who've been driving in a car for two days and I think I just had some kind of psychotic break in your elevator but um... surprise!"

"Maya, go get your backpack." Naomi said, the girl walked off, "So... what do you want Addison?

"I miss you." Addison said,

"Really? Cause I haven't heard from you in over a year, unless you count the Christmas card which was nice." Meredith glared at Addison, who winced,

"I know, I know... I'm sorry about... I'm sorry."

"I left you messages on your pager... I emailed you. I had some really special conversations with your voicemail."

"All right, could we just let this go?" Addison asked, "I've been having some rough times lately. Ok? I got divorced."

"So did I."

Addison gaped, lost for words, "Oh my god. You and Sam?"

Meredith saw a man and the girl from before walk back, "Addison,"

"Hey." Addison moved forward and hugged him, "Sam, I'd say 'good to see you' but your face is everywhere."

"Yeah," He said, "I had a few thoughts so I wrote them down and..."

"And now you're the common man's medical guru."

A woman walked passed talking to the boy behind the desk, Dell, she called him. Sam spoke out to her, "This is Addison. Addison, this is our shrink."

"Violet, hi. Bye." The woman continued to walk,

"What did Cooper do this time?"

"What does Cooper always do?" Asked Violet over her shoulder,

"A woman." Sam and Naomi said simultaneously,

Meredith sighed, "Hi," she said finally with a smile once she deduced Addison was going to ignore her, "I'm Meredith."

"Oh right." Addison blushed, "Sorry. Uh, Nai, Sam this is Meredith Grey she's uh… Well I've told you about her."

"The high school girl from Seattle?" Asked Naomi,

"That would be me." Smiled Meredith, she held her hand, "But I'm a doctor now, Meredith Grey."

Naomi shook her hand and Sam frowned "Grey? Like Ellis-"

"My mother." Meredith nodded, she shook his hand, "I'm Addison's fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised,

"Could you excuse us for just a minute?" Naomi said, taking Addison's wrist and pulling her away into an office,

Naomi sat down behind her desk, Addie sitting in the chair across from her, "You're engaged?"

"Yeah… I… Meredith and I have always… I never really stopped loving her Nai, she's just… she's my one.

"So... why are you really here?"

Addison grinned, "You're a fertility specialist, one of the best."

"You wanna have a baby?"

"I wanna have a baby."

_

* * *

A few weeks later…._

Meredith stood in a bathroom at the hospital next to Addison. She looked down at the three white sticks in her hand. They were all positive. She grinned and looked over at Addison who also held three white sticks of her own. She looked up,

"Mere…"

"Addie,"

They swapped sticks and both grinned ecstatically, they were pregnant.

**END**

_ZOMG! As i've said, there will be a sequel. How soon that comes all depends on when my muse decides to come back to me (we've had a fight). anyway... Review!_


End file.
